


the differences between pirates and dragons are few

by Recurring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Language, Mild Blood, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering, felix is a pirate what do you expect, just a little, oh to have the confidence of a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recurring/pseuds/Recurring
Summary: 'Small though the dragon was, it still towered over him.  Felix could not help looking past it, to the scarce pile of gold that contained his belongings."That's mine," he growled.  His sword was his pride and joy--it was a genuine Zoltan blade and there was gold on the handle and this creature thought it belonged among such pathetic trinkets.  "Get out of my way."'Pirate Captain Felix Hugo Fraldarius finds himself plucked from the deck of his ship by a dragon. Neither of them can figure out just why she hasn't eaten him yet.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. the audacity of dragons

Chaos erupted on deck of the pirate ship _Aegis_.All hands scrabbled for the guns, loading the canons and taking in the sails before they were singed.Orders were relayed across the length of the ship as every idle crew member was put to work.There was never much time, when the alarm was raised that a dragon was approaching.

Captain Felix Hugo Fraldarius stood at the helm, one hand on the gilded hilt of his sword, eyes narrowed at the western horizon as the beast's silhouette came into view.He tilted his chin up, daring the creature even from this distance to try and sink his ship.The motion made the gold in his ears and hair catch the light.

The dragon approached rapidly, with purpose.Felix handed over the helm and drew his pistol as the thing came within range.

"Steady," he shouted, his voice even."Steady..."

What followed made the frenzy of battle preparation seem like an organized dance. 

Cannons fired, pistols and rifles crackled in the salty air.Yells, screams, orders, all of it roared together like it was in fact the _Aegis_ that was the monster.Smoke filled the air, and the smell of spent gunpowder. 

And the dragon beat its leathery wings with a sound like a thunderclap, rising high above the masts.It was a small one, Felix could tell, certainly no more than ten yards from nose to the end of its tail, but the sound it released made his head pound.It was a bloodcurdling screech, all rust and fang.Wings open, the dragon seemed to hang in the air above them, eclipsing a sun so hot that the membranes of its wings glowed with copper light.

Felix raised his pistol to fire and the monster fixed him with molten eyes.There was something about them, something that suggested a presence behind them, lucid and intelligent and real, as real as Felix's heart pounding beneath his ribs.

There was a rush of air as the dragon drew its wings to its body and dropped.Felix stepped back, arm shaking with the effort of keeping his pistol levelled at the creature.His hat flew off, and his hair blew behind him like a ragged black banner.

Guns fired, bullets flew through the air.So many people screamed.His finger was on the trigger, frozen.Felix raised his arms in front of his face as the dragon rushed towards him.He squeezed his eyes shut before the impact.

A gust of wind thrust into him and something collided with him, wrapping around Felix's chest and knocking the breath out of him.His arm flung to the side and his hand squeezed the trigger, firing a useless shot into the railing of the _Aegis_.Wood splintered and he dropped the weapon.

Felix's feet left the deck of his ship as another gust pushed down on him.He looked up to see nothing but scales, bronzy and smooth.Reaching for his sword was useless--the strong hind talons of the dragon were wrapped around his chest and waist, one claw curved over the hilt of his blade.He yanked at it, desperate, unable to free his weapon.

With no other option available, he opened his mouth to swear at the creature.

"You fucking bastard, I'll--"

There was another beat of the thing's wings and Felix's stomach seemed to stay behind as the dragon pulled him higher.Tilting his head back, Felix watched the sea lurch beneath them, saw his ship dwindling away with every wingbeat.It was dizzying.Felix curled forward, gripping at a talon with white knuckles. 

He was used to the lurching rise and fall of the sea.He'd ridden out the most violent storms.This was not the same, this was watching his home rapidly become a dangerously small target in an expanse of blue.If he fell from here there was nothing that could save him.He was completely at the mercy of the monster holding him like an eagle carries a rat.

The already-skewed perspective of the world swung around once more, tipping Felix into blackness as he passed out.

***

Aeramia had her lair on a small, rocky archipelago not far from where she'd scented gold on the sea air.It was a little too far from the mainland for her liking, but the hunting was good both beneath the waves and above it, in the form of pirate ships that preyed on merchants passing by on their way to Faerghus.She'd hollowed out a too-tight cavern into something smooth and comfortable, and begun storing all the gold she found in the depths of the cliff.

It would not do to simply fly straight there.Aeramia circled high above the ship she'd meant to attack, heading off in another direction to thwart any attempt at following her.

The man she'd taken had gone limp in her talons.It suggested that he was no threat, yet there had been _something_ about him that had drawn her to him, something beyond the perfume of gold that crept into her lungs and made her dizzy with need.There should have been no reason not to simply split the deck with fire and reach in for the treasure stored within that ship, and yet...

At long last, her home rose up from the horizon.Aeramia focussed in on it, soaring easily on the wind.The tricky part would be getting her prize safely into the crevice without crushing him in her talons.Why it was so important, she was not quite sure.She had hunted plenty of pirates by now--well, not _plenty_ \--but enough to feel no sorrow over their deaths.Not when the gold she took from them had already been paid for with blood.

Still, Aeramia was careful to adjust her hold on the pirate as she manoeuvred into her lair, crawling on three legs and dragging him behind her.She brought him just outside the boundary of her hoard, at the moment a modest pile of gold coins and a few urns she had brought from the mainland.Raising her head, Aeramia breathed fire into the arched space above them.Flames spun and flickered, gently suspended in the air.In the golden light, she observed her find.

He was so clearly a pirate, with gold studs and rings along the shell of his ears.Some of the irresistible metal was even tangled in his long hair, thankfully spared from falling into the ocean forever.His fingers were long and pale and set off an assortment of rings, one in particular which was heavy and inscribed with some sort of crest.At his waist was a sword, its handle beautifully decorated with more gold, delicate filigree on the guard that made Aeramia's mouth water. 

Her nimble claws made quick work removing his gold accessories--and a couple of chains around his neck, she was pleased to discover--and she cupped them in a forepaw, delicately adding them to her pile.Aeramia returned to relieve the man of his beautiful sword.

His eyes snapped open, the colour of embers.His hand flew to his blade, drawing it in the same fluid motion that rolled him onto his feet.He levelled his sword at her, blinking and gasping as he realized the situation he'd woken up to.

Aeramia lunged, feigning a snap in the air above his left shoulder that made him swing his sword with the practiced ease of a hardened sea-captain.The dragon pulled back, wary.The pirate glared and adjusted his footing, feinting, himself, before thrusting at her throat.

She swung away from him, and his blade barely scraped the side of her neck.It stung and Aeramia lashed her tail from the pain, swinging it in front of herself.It smacked the pirate in the elbow and he growled, reeling to the side.

Aeramia saw her opening and swept her wing in front of her, snapping it against the flat of his blade to send it clattering onto the stone floor of her cave.He dove for it, but she was faster, pushing it out of his reach in a mad scramble.The two of them were left, face to face, eyes widening as Aeramia realized how enthralling this man was, despite not having a scrap of gold on his person, and he, perhaps, finally understood that he was within inches of the sharp jaws of a dragon.

He backed away, hand reaching for a pistol that was not there.Aeramia shook herself from the bewitching look of him and snatched up the sword in her claws.She slithered to her hoard and placed the weapon on top of the meagre pile.

Behind her, the pirate was feeling at his ears."What the _Hell?_ "

Aeramia stood between him and her treasures, trying to decipher why he was so important.She extended her nose and sifted through the smells of sweat and sea to find an answer.

He took a step back, eyes wide and so, so bright.He glanced up at the ceiling, where fire still moved in a sluggish vortex, and back down at Aeramia."Keep back, beast," he hissed, reaching for something in his boot.

It was a dagger, which he held up in front of his sharp features. 

Aeramia sat back on her haunches, curling her tail in front of her and looking at him. 

"Not going to kill me?Or have you already eaten this week, reptile?"The pirate glanced up again.His hair was loose and messy, falling over his shoulders.He pushed it back, in a quick motion, like he expected to be attacked in the meantime.

Aeramia huffed out some smoky breath.She never _ate_ pirates, that was ridiculous.

The pirate readjusted his grip on his dagger.He _glared_ at her.It unsettled something in her, because there was something powerful about the heat of his eyes.Aeramia hung back, wondering just what it was about him that was stopping her from killing him.

***

Felix couldn't believe this.This _monster_ had attacked his ship--it had plucked him off the deck--and brought him to this dank cave and _robbed_ him.All that and it didn't even have the decency to finish him off.

Small though the dragon was, it still towered over him.Felix could not help looking past it, to the scarce pile of gold that contained his belongings.

"That's _mine_ ," he growled.His sword was his pride and joy--it was a genuine Zoltan blade and there was _gold_ on the handle and this creature thought it belonged among such pathetic trinkets."Get out of my way."

Experimentally, he swung his dagger in front of him, just to see how the creature would react.It didn't flinch.

"Pathetic.Do you think I'm just going to leave?I'm taking my gold back.You fucking lizard."

He started forward, watching the beast's eyes and preparing to drive his dagger into one of those weak points. 

It snapped at him, fast, and Felix felt a little voice in the back of his head remind him that this was a goddess-damned dragon and he was trying to kill it with a _knife_.

"Is that the best you can do?" he spat."Some pirate you are.Are you _afraid_?Afraid that I'll take my shit back from your measly little collection and walk out of here?Then fight me, asshole."

The dragon lifted its head, looking offended.Good.Felix marched forward, now confident that the creature would not attack.If it wanted him dead it could have done so by now.If Felix wanted it dead--and he did--then all he had to do was wait for it to get its face within range.

There was a low growl and Felix tensed, watching the dragon carefully. 

"I am _not_ in the mood," Felix warned.

The dragon's lips curled up, showing off pointed fangs and strings of saliva.Felix's nose crinkled in disgust, even as he found himself admiring the rows of jagged teeth.This creature was made for killing; it was a hunter, pure power coiled up in a sinewy, scaly body.

They stared each other down again, and then something crossed the dragon's face, like it had been torn between two options and finally come to a decision.

It reached out with a heavy forepaw and scooped Felix behind it.He stumbled onto the pile of gold, swearing as he crashed into a ridiculous golden urn.It toppled over, the ringing sound of metal striking stone echoing in the cave.

The dragon swivelled to stand between Felix and the cave exit.It tilted its head, and then it _chirped_.

"What the fuck," Felix said. 

It didn't matter.He snatched up his gold and began reattaching it to his ears, then slid his rings--this beast had thought it could take his _family_ heirloom from him--back onto his fingers. 

Scales rustled behind him.Felix glanced at the dragon, saw that it was coming nearer.His hand went for his dagger, but the creature moved past him.

It plucked his sword from where it lay.

"Hey!" Felix snapped.

The dragon shot him a look.

"You can't--"

It stood on its hind legs, suddenly seeming _very_ tall in this small area, and balanced Felix's Sword of Zoltan on a narrow ledge high up on the stone wall behind the meagre hoard.

"You can't _do_ that," Felix protested."That's my fucking sword, you stupid--"

The dragon gave him a tooth-filled look. 

"Fine," Felix snapped.He could come back for it, with canons ready for the dragon and a plan.Let the monster think it had won for now.He flapped his hand and sauntered to the mouth of the cave.

Strong talons wrapped around his waist, dragging him back to the pile of gold.The dragon set him there, holding him still for a second as if to say, _stay put_.

" _Excuse me?_ "

The dragon _rolled its eyes_ at him and slithered to the mouth of the cave.It spread out across the exit, fanning one wing out and yawning.

"So that's how it's going to be," Felix spat.He folded his arms and looked up at the ledge holding his sword."Fine."

This was fine.He didn't _really_ want to leave without the weapon.While the dumb creature had its nap, Felix could work on getting his sword back, then slay the dragon. 

When all went to plan, he'd even get the rest of the creature's gold.It wasn't much, but then, any amount of gold was worth killing for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you've heard of 'dragons are giant cats' now get ready for 'dragons are giant magpies'.
> 
> Aeramia is my oc Mia, who is from my Canadian AU. I figured dragons needed fancier names than that, though, so I went to googly translate, typed in 'copper' to see what it was in latin, got several confusing answers and slapped the first one on front. ta-da! Instant dragon name!
> 
> i really can't resist packing as many ideas into one story as possible. but i am setting the chapter total to 7 and i want to stick to that! wish me luck askdhj


	2. the discourtesy of pirates

Getting his sword down was a losing battle.Felix tried climbing, but couldn't get a foothold.He tried tossing chunks of rock at it to dislodge it, but the sound of them hitting the wall was so loud that not only was the dragon's sleep disturbed--it opened one big, slit pupil to glare at him--Felix worried that if he _did_ manage to hit the weapon, the precious artifact would be damaged.

So Felix was forced to sit on the pile of gold and divide his time between casting longing looks at the Sword of Zoltan and shooting daggers at the dozing dragon.

"Fuck it," he muttered.He folded his arms and tapped his fingers on his sleeve.He had to think of a way to get out of here, but didn't enjoy the prospect of clambering over the creature to get to freedom.And he hated the thought of leaving his sword here.It burned at him, and Felix wanted to growl.He hoped that his crew would be smart enough to find this place--but it would be embarrassing when they found him trapped like a princess in a dragon's lair.

He levelled another scathing glower at the creature blocking the exit.This was stupid.What reason did it have for keeping him here? 

The light began to shift, as the sun moved away in the sky and the flames swirling around the ceiling began to sputter and darken.Felix grew weary in his vigil. 

"You better be asleep," he snapped to the growing dark.

There was no answer.

Grumbling, Felix took off his long coat and bunched it up.He scattered a few gold coins around him as he lay on his side, using his coat as a pillow.The dragon's lumpy silhouette was the last thing he saw before the stress of the day overtook him and he fell asleep.

***

It was completely dark when Felix awoke.He sat upright, aching all over from sleeping on the hard floor of the cave.His first instinct was to glance up at where he knew his sword was resting.His second was to look towards the mouth of the cave.

The dragon no longer blocked his view of the sky, which was deep blue and speckled with stars.Felix inhaled and carefully stood.He shook out his coat and swung it over his shoulders, then walked shakily to the exit.His heart ached to leave his blade, but he promised himself that this was only temporary.Stumbling on the uneven ground a few times, Felix reached open air and inhaled the smell of the sea.

Blinking at the wind hitting his face, Felix realized that this place was quite high up.He could hear the rush of the sea below him, but he couldn't tell whether the cliff face ended directly in the water or if there was any island surrounding him.Moonlight illuminated the rocks around the cave, suggesting the possibility of a path leading upward, but Felix wasn't sure how confident he felt in testing it out.

He wasn't sure he'd have any other opportunity to do so, however.Maybe daylight was what the dragon was waiting for, too.Maybe pirates were better for breakfast than dinner. 

Felix made a face and a decision.He carefully felt his way to the corner of the cave opening and tried to find a handhold.He swung one leg out, feeling for solid stone with his foot.He slid his boot further out and then stepped out of the cave with his other foot.

"What are you doing?"

Felix swore.His heel came down on empty air and he felt his body lurch before it would plummet to his death on the rocks below--

A strong hand wrapped around his arm, close to the elbow, and tugged him back to safety.

"Fucking--" Felix yanked himself free of the stranger's grip and leaned his back against the cave wall, panting."Who the fuck are you?"

The person who was both his demise and saviour was not even as tall as he was.In the moonlight, her face was plain and though her eyes seemed very intense, there wasn't anything too noteworthy about her.Well, aside from her sudden appearance.

"I'm just--"

"How long have you even _been_ here?" Felix demanded.Had she seen his pathetic attempt to defeat the dragon?Had she watched him try and fail to get his sword down?Why hadn't she woken him up after the dragon had gone and helped him then?

"The whole time," the woman said. 

Felix huffed."I never saw you."

"I'm sure you had other things on your mind," she said, practical."What's your name?Who are you?"

"Captain Felix Hugo Fraldarius," he said.

"Oh, a captain," she repeated.Her tone bordered on sarcastic, so Felix chose to ignore it.

"Any idea what that creature is waiting for?" Felix asked, not really wanting to venture out onto the cliff face in the dark.

The woman shook her head."No.Must just be something about you."

Felix snorted."Right, well, we'd better go before it comes back," Felix said.He could ask about this woman later.Maybe get a reward for rescuing her from the clutches of a dragon.A nice gold purse for making it through this ordeal.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that," she said.

Pausing in his daring escape, Felix looked over his shoulder."And why not?"

A very unpleasant feeling was rising up in his belly.He looked at the woman, as well as he could in the moonlight.Her clothes didn't suggest she was anyone important.In fact, she looked like an awfully simply dressed pirate, herself.And her features were so ordinary, but something about her, and her tone, was making him deeply uncomfortable.It was in her eyes when he dared to meet them--they were strangely bright. 

"Well, for starters, she's not going to eat you," the woman said.

"She?"

The woman stiffened."Yes, she."

"How can you even tell?" Felix demanded.

"I just can," the woman said."Maybe I've been around her long enough."

Felix frowned past her, into the cave."I don't care.I really don't!I want it--her--whatever, that creature, dead.I want my sword back."

"I guess that's what I should've expected from a pirate."

"And what about you?How long has that beast kept you here that you've grown attached to it?"

"Listen, I think--" the woman spread her hands "--there's been sort of a misunderstanding."

Felix squinted at her.She looked him in the eye, opening hers wider.Her irises were intensely coloured, flame-like.It was familiar.

"Fuck," Felix said, his voice flat.

She faced him again, glaring."So will you get back in here so you don't fall to your death?Or do I have to drag you?"

Felix looked down at her."Like how you brought me here? _You're_ the fucking dragon?"This tiny thing--fine, she wasn't _that_ much shorter than him, but it was the principle--was the dragon?He glanced behind him, at the yawning blackness that ended in sharp rocks or ocean, but inevitably, death.

"You're so observant."

Rolling his eyes, Felix hopped down into the cave."I shouldn't be disappointed you're such a shrimp after seeing you as a dragon," he muttered.

"Hey, I was still big enough to haul your ass back to my hoard," the woman/dragon protested."Maybe don't be so rude when even your guns and pirate friends couldn't stop me."

"You used the sun to your advantage, congratulations for having a brain," Felix said, trying to sound dismissive and not impressed."So what now, beast?"

"Don't _call_ me that, I have a name!"

Felix smirked."And you haven't even shared it with me.Who's rude now?"

The dragon stamped her foot.Her lips curled over her teeth and she looked oh-so-ready to transform.Felix hadn't known that dragons _could_ disguise themselves as humans, but seeing this woman and catching her fiery eyes one more time, he was finding it easy to believe.

"My name's Aeramia."

"So, Mia," Felix said. 

"Too long for your stupid pirate brain?"

"It's just a waste of my time," Felix corrected.

"And _Felix Hugo Fraldarius_ isn't absurd?"

"I never said it wasn't," Felix said, and pushed past the angry little pest of a dragon into the cave."What now, then, _Aeramia?_ "

The dragon--Aeramia or Mia or Princess Scalebottom for all Felix cared--huffed after him."I don't _know_.I'm trying to figure it out."

Felix tripped on a dip in the ground.There was a muttered curse from behind him and the ceiling lit up the way it had been when Felix had first awakened.

"Figure what out?"Felix kicked at a few gold coins, disdainfully.

"Don't do that!That's my hoard!"

"It's pathetic," Felix said.He crossed it--shouldn't a dragon's hoard be a mountain of coins?Heavy enough to bury all your secrets?--and stood under the ledge holding his sword.

"I'm so sorry that my hoard doesn't live up to your expectations, _Captain_ , but I'm just starting out."

"A baby dragon," Felix muttered.He hopped, as though that would lift him high enough to reach his blade.

"I can hear perfectly well you know," Aeramia said."So maybe keep your insults to yourself?"

Felix ignored her.It occurred to him that she was standing close enough for his dagger, and that she was plenty vulnerable in this form.He should be trying to stab her.Instead, he was fixated on his sword.All he wanted was to run his hand over the guard. 

"I'm trying to figure out why I can't seem to kill you."

Felix looked at her then. 

She said, "Is there a reason _you_ haven't tried to kill me since finding out I'm the dragon?"A smile played at her lips.

"Don't be stupid," Felix grunted.

"It's not possibly that I'm prettier than you expected?"

"Shut up.You're prettier as a dragon," Felix snapped.

"You think I'm a pretty dragon?"

This wasn't getting either of them anywhere.Felix tried to reroute the conversation to the thing that mattered--gold.

"So you attacked my ship, and don't even know why you decided to drag me to your measly little hoard."

"That's what I'm saying!I saw you and the gold you were wearing, and I couldn't just _leave_ it there," Aeramia said."You just--were attached to it."

"You're saying that if I left my gold behind, you'd let me go," Felix concluded.

Aeramia shook her head furiously."No!"

This was exhausting.Felix cast another desperate look up at his sword and then crouched, hugging his knees.He idly fidgeted with his rings."You won't kill me, but you won't let me go."

"That seems to be the case," Aeramia said, looking down her nose at him.In the firelight her skin and hair glowed coppery, the way that her scales had in the sunlight.

"And you don't know why."

"No, I was hoping you'd have some explanation," Aeramia said.

This was so stupid.Felix could have laughed.Here he was, feared pirate captain, kept in place by a dragon who was actually just a woman his age, barely his height.And neither of them could bring themselves to kill the other, despite plenty of reasons to.

"I want my sword back," Felix grumbled.

"It's my sword now," Aeramia retorted."I've never seen one so shiny."

"Are you a fucking dragon or a bloody magpie?"

"You don't know very much about dragons, do you?"

Felix clenched one hand, and dug into it with the other."I know enough." 

"Anyway, gold isn't all we hoard," Aeramia said."If it shines, it's fair game.But gold is special.You can smell it from afar."

"I know the allure."He was a pirate, after all.

Aeramia sighed heavily."We're off-topic.I've heard of humans being part of a hoard, but that's--"

"I am _not_ something you can just collect," Felix said, outraged.

"As I was saying," Aeramia shot him a haughty glare, "that's usually when we've formed a bond with them, and obviously that isn't the case here.It's more of a title than anything."

Felix crinkled his nose.Was she implying some kind of human/dragon marriage deal?Disgusting.He wanted no part of that.

The dragon folded her arms and circled her hoard."Well, there has to be something.You have a different smell than other humans.I can't describe it."

"This is stupid."

"I don't exactly love the idea of this, either," Aeramia pointed out."It'd be much easier to just kill you and dump you out for the gulls, but no--now I've got to think about food and water and--"

"Have you ever taken responsibility for a single stupid decision in your life?" Felix demanded."You caused this, you deal with the consequences." 

To show that he was planning on being a Consequence of Severe Proportions, Felix moved to the middle of her pile and spread himself out over it.He began untangling his hair with his fingers.

"You are so irritating," Aeramia grumbled.

Felix smirked."Since we're at a stalemate, and we both hate it, let's figure it out so that one of us can kill the other sooner and keep the gold."

"Pirates," Aeramia said, rolling her eyes."Fine.It's a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix's personal skill shouldn't be 'Lone Wolf' it should be 'Bastard Instinct' and whenever an enemy comes within one square of him they should take 5 damage when he insults them.
> 
> Mia's ability is called 'Unintentional Flirt' and sometimes the enemy will not make a follow-up attack because she's said something that sounds like an innuendo and confused them.


	3. navigation by stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding 'Blood' to the tags because you'll find some in this chapter!

Before they could get to figuring out exactly what was driving Aeramia's behaviour, she left Felix where he was to find him something to eat.Luckily, he was so reluctant to be further than a few feet from his sword that she trusted he wouldn't attempt to climb out up the cliff again.Maybe he was a man of the sea, with experience clambering up crow's nests and riggings and what-have-you, but the damp rocks and crumbling ledges were a different story.

Aeramia didn't have far to fly to reach the reef near her lair, where fish schooled and sharks circled.It was easy pickings for a dragon, to soar high above and then dive with talons extended, like an osprey, to wrap around slippery prey.Throwing off water, Aeramia rose high into the air with her prize wriggling in her grip, and returned to her home.

The reaction she got was less than grateful.

"That's a fucking shark," Felix said, as Aeramia dragged her catch inside in much the same manner as she had the pirate."It's still alive."

It was not easy making human words with a dragon face, so Aeramia made sure he could see her roll her eyes and let out a low growl.Undeterred, Felix did not get out of Aeramia's way, taking up the entire middle of the cave somehow.It was like he thought he was ten times bigger than he was and had somehow convinced Aeramia of it, too.

A corner near the entrance was designated as Aeramia's kitchen.There, she killed the shark and used her sharp claws to tear it into manageable pieces. 

"Disgusting," Felix said, even as he came closer for a better look. 

Aeramia breathed fire into a shallow dip in the floor.

"I didn't realize you'd be cooking it over your breath," Felix groaned.

Tossing the meat into the flames, Aeramia waited for him to finish.

"Have you ever heard of seasoning?Go steal some salt and pepper at the very least."

Aeramia set about licking the talons of one hand clean as the meat cooked, then used the claws that were still slippery with shark guts to bring the bones and head to her mouth.Felix shut his mouth while she crunched loudly on her meal, only able to stare in abject horror.

Aeramia reached into the flames to flip the meat, and then backed away to preen.She hummed as she did, a low tune about sunset and lost love.

"I can't believe this."

Just to show off, Aeramia extended her nose over her cooking fire and inhaled the flames.It made her hiccup a little but the look on Felix's face was priceless.His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a little 'o' of surprise.

Aeramia laughed, the sound transforming as she did from something gravelly and rough to a lighter, human ringing.Felix stared at her.He looked so incredulous.

"I'd have thought a pirate captain would be used to such sights," Aeramia said, wrangling her laughter to a giggle.

"I didn't even know you monsters could transform," he said, turning his shoulder to her.He had left his coat in the very middle of her hoard and was standing in his shirt--it was loose and light, hanging elegantly on his shoulders.

"I was talking about the meal," Aeramia said.

"I've seen my share of blood," Felix retorted."That wasn't--"

"You were just giving me a hard time," Aeramia concluded.It seemed that was just what he did.Considering she'd essentially kidnapped him, she supposed that was fair.

Felix reddened, so Aeramia turned her attention to the cooling meat.She gathered it, regretting her decision to transform when it was so much easier to clean talons than her human skin.Aeramia carried it to the mouth of the cave, humming again at the prospect of a good meal.She set it down on the ground in a pile.Felix trailed after her, to sit across from her in the starlight.Hesitantly, he took a hunk of meat from the pile and brought it to his lips.

Eating in silence, Aeramia looked off at the starry sky, fighting the urge to stare at the pirate, and he kept glancing back into the cave, to his sword.

"Why does that mean so much to you?" Aeramia asked."Most humans wouldn't face down a dragon for a thing."

"It's not just a _thing_ ," Felix snapped.

"Then explain."

Felix glared at her, and when Aeramia only waited, politely, he softened a bit at the edges."I don't know.It's mine.It's the best thing I own--better than the _Aegis_ , better than all the gold and jewels I've ever seen.I'm not leaving it."

Something about that made Aeramia think of her insistence to keep Felix, himself.It was time to do some research.

Standing up, Aeramia wiped her greasy fingers on her pants."The other gold--you don't mind leaving that?"

Felix looked up at her, frowning."I don't like to, but if it came down to one or the other, my choice is obvious."He spun his rings, then reconsidered."I'd hate to leave this one, but--"

Aeramia looked from where she stood.He was pointing out the big ring with the crest on it.

"It's a family heirloom," he explained."And the first thing I ever stole."

"When you became a pirate?"Aeramia searched his face, but he didn't seem offended.

"I guess."

There was still leftover shark.Aeramia sat back down to finish it."Why did you?Turn to piracy, I mean."

This made Felix's mouth pull to one side.He refused to meet her eyes as he said, "I come from a navy family--background--call it what you like.My older brother was sent to deal with a dragon that had been attacking merchant ships on the way to Sreng and disappeared."

Aeramia had nothing to say to this.Since she had left the nest, as it were, she'd been sworn to follow the laws set by the Dragon Queen.That meant killing only those who flew pirate banners.Aeramia was obeying the rules, but not every dragon did.

"I was told there was nothing to be done," Felix went on."So I took my father's seal and used it to ready a ship, to go out and look for Glenn.I've done a lousy job searching.Mostly I just--" he cut himself off, but Aeramia could guess what he was leading up to say.He mostly just stole more, taking the easy way out.Whether it was from a sense of fear, of failing in his search, Aeramia was not going to ask.

"What was this dragon like?" Aeramia asked.She wasn't from a particularly prominent family of dragons and therefore not entirely up-to-date on scaly happenings, but she had heard some gossip before setting out on her own. 

"Fiery," Felix said, vaguely."Bloody orange, very big.Scarred."

Aeramia bit her lip.She knew of a line that fit that description, but big and scarred were common descriptors when it came to dragons."I can ask the next time I go to the Cliffs about it.Find out if they were dealt with for breaking oath."

"You're saying there's a Dragon Code?"

"Of course there is!How could you even think otherwise?"

Felix rolled his eyes."Sorry, guess I shouldn't be one to judge."He said it with a bit of an edge to his voice.Aware, Aeramia supposed, of his own piracy."What would you stand to gain, bringing it up in front of--what?The council of dragons?"

"Nothing, but the Queen and her consort don't allow preying on merchants--not killing them, anyway.If you can find out how to steal treasure _without_ killing them, then it's okay."

Felix made a small snort of possibly-laughter."How honourable, maybe I got you all wrong."

"Pirates are fair game though," Aeramia said.

"And other dragons?"

"There's a reason we hide our hoards," Aeramia explained."Disputes don't end in death, however."

"Another aspect of the Dragon Code," Felix said.

"You could say that."Aeramia finished eating, and licked her hands clean before wiping them, with finality, on her pants.

"I can't believe you ate a whole shark," Felix mused.

Aeramia laughed."I'm a dragon.And you helped.Now let's try and figure out what makes you unkillable."

Now it was Felix's turn to laugh, although it was still a small sound, barely heard.He set about removing his gold accessories, shaking his head when Aeramia snatched them away from him to place them back on her pile.He remained in the mouth of the cave, watching with eyes like embers.

"What are you hoping to find, again?" he asked as Aeramia rejoined him.She walked a slow half-circle around him, steadily getting nearer.She held her nose up and sniffed, which made Felix grimace."Don't be gross."

"You're the one who stinks."

"You never provided me with soap."

"I'll get to it."

Aeramia sifted through the smells around her--their dinner, Felix's sweat and stress, the gold to her back, the sea in front of her--and tried once again to decipher what made Felix so enticing.

She frowned, disliking that she felt that way about him. _Enticing?_ As much as gold and jewels? 

"You smell like fire," Aeramia said.

"What the Hell does that even mean?"Felix crossed his arms.He kicked at the ground with a heel. 

"I'm not sure--"

"Of _course_ not, you're not much of a dragon, are you?With your piddly little heap of trinkets.Can't even bring yourself to kill a pirate."

"You sound like you want me to try," Aeramia said.

Felix tilted his head back, like this conversation was agonizing."It would be a better use of my time if you did."

"And stop insulting my hoard!I'm getting around to adding to it, but someone had to be standing on deck all covered in treasure."Aeramia tried to hang onto the fiery smell of him."It's not _fire_ fire, but like--blood?Your blood smells different."

"You're still not sure," Felix muttered."Can't believe I'm doing this."

He drew his dagger and pressed the tip into his palm.

"Don't do that!" Aeramia protested.

Felix gave her a patronizing look from under his brows and held out his hand.Blood welled up where he'd cut it.In the dark it looked nearly black, like a void had opened up in his skin, endlessly deep.

Aeramia glanced up to see his expression.He was putting his dagger back in its sheath after wiping the tip on his dark pants.It didn't seem to be a trap, though it occurred to Aeramia that he had had other opportunities to try killing her.And she was fast, herself, even if this strange pirate was distracting as Hell.

"Come on, then," Felix grunted."Tell me if there's anything strange about it."

This situation had to be more uncomfortable for him than it was for Aeramia.She reached out to hold his hand from underneath, bringing her nose just over his bleeding palm.She sniffed.

She sniffed some more.

It smelled good, because it was blood.But it was more than good, Aeramia thought, as she inhaled again.She was getting that heady feeling of finding a beautiful piece of gold.This was intoxicating and metallic, molten and dark as Felix's long hair.

He cleared his throat."Well?"

Aeramia startled and drew her face away, but kept her hold on his hand.Felix did not try to meet her eyes, but neither did he pull away.He covered his mouth with his other hand, while pretending to look very bored.

"Well," she repeated, feeling a not-so-dragony fluttering in her stomach."It's very nice."

" _Nice?_ "

Swallowing, Aeramia nodded."There's something metallic about it.It feels like gold does.A little, at least."

"Why would it do that?" Felix asked. 

"I don't know."

"And what does it mean?Something about my blood that I can't even control means you want me in your sad little hoard?"

"I'm sure there's an explanation."

"And maybe that explains why you want to keep me, but then why don't I want to kill you?It's as if I don't even mind," Felix blurted.

Aeramia stared at him.

***

Felix wished he hadn't said that, but the words were out in the air now, and they were true, anyway.This would have been the perfect chance to kill Aeramia, and she had to know it, too.She was close, she was in her vulnerable human form, and she was very, very distracted by the blood pooling on his open palm.All it would have taken to be rid of her was one quick, clean movement. 

It had been impossible.Felix simply couldn't bring himself to do it.He was a _pirate_ , he'd murdered in cold blood before, and this wasn't even another person, this was a dragon, a monster, the same kind that had taken his brother from him.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him.They quickly narrowed down, her mind working through what he'd just said.Felix tried to work it out, too, but his hand was pulsing now and it was getting harder to think.

Trying to pull his hand away was futile--the dragon gripped it harder.

"I need to wrap it," he spat, back to familiar territory."If you're not done, then hurry up."

Aeramia blinked at him, slowly."One moment," she said, and Felix shivered as she raised his hand to her face again.She studied it, breathing deeply.Felix's pulse started to hammer.

"Whatever it is," Aeramia said, "it's intrinsic to you."Her heated gaze flicked up to his face and Felix once again wanted to demand why that mattered and could she get to a solution, please.

He licked his lips."That's not exactly new information.Nor is it useful."

"I suppose not," Aeramia admitted."But someone else might know what this means.One of the older dragons on council, or--"

"I don't like that."Felix imagined a hundred old dragons fighting over the smell of his blood and it was not a pleasant thought.Just being here, skin heating up like fire where Aeramia touched it, was making Felix dizzy.All he wanted was his sword and his ship and to be back on the open seas looking for treasure.Definitely.

"We can also ask about the dragon that your brother went up against," Aeramia suggested."Or I could.You don't have to go."

Felix rolled his eyes."I just wish you'd found something of use."

Sighing, Aeramia agreed."I'll take care of this, don't worry."She meant his cut--the dragon brought her other hand over his palm and swiped some of his blood onto her finger.Her expression became surprised.

Aeramia rubbed her thumb and index finger together, rolling Felix's blood between them."Oh," she said.Felix wanted to ask about her discovery, but she answered before he could get the question out."It's like there's something in it that I need."

She was looking very thoughtful, and Felix wanted to draw her attention to the fact that his hand was still bleeding and she wasn't doing anything about it _or_ letting him do something about it, and that he was feeling light-headed even though he hadn't lost that much blood.

"Something that's like gold?" Felix asked instead.

"It's different, but still metallic.I wish I could explain it.And it's still got that fiery smell."

"You find all of this appealing."Felix didn't have to ask when it was so clear on the dragon's face.

"Mmhm.It makes it a little hard to breathe," Aeramia said softly.She continued to study the blood on her digits.Felix shifted his weight to one side.

"Oh, sorry, your hand," Aeramia said, obviously feeling the motion.Hastily, she stuck her finger in her mouth to clean off the blood.

Her eyes met Felix's.He stared in disbelief.

Breath caught in Felix's throat.Aeramia slowly withdrew her finger from between her lips.It sent a shiver down his spine and Felix's brain followed it. 

"This--doesn't mean I'm going to eat you," Aeramia said. 

That was enough to get Felix's rapidly dwindling focus back to reality.He brought his eyebrows together and schooled his face into a haughty glare.

"You're supposed to be cleaning my hand," he said, unable to muster much irritation into his voice."Get on with it."

Aeramia sucked in a breath.Lifting his chin, Felix looked down at his still-bloody hand. 

Slowly, Aeramia followed his gaze with her own, still seeming to be enthralled by the smell and only a little perplexed.She lifted their hands to her mouth and tentatively flicked her tongue over Felix's palm.

A small sound formed unbidden at the back of his throat.Aeramia looked up at him, her eyes seeming to glow beneath her lashes. 

"Do you call that clean?" Felix's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Oh, I _apologize_ ," Aeramia said at his challenge, dry as tinder, " _Captain_."Tightening her grip on him, the dragon flattened her tongue against his palm and lapped at the blood, her eyes half-lidded.Felix tensed at the sensation of her tongue wet and tickling against his skin.He bit his lip as a few dozen curses ran through his brain.He didn't know what he was thinking.Why was this affecting him this way?Was it the danger of being at the mercy of a dragon, or the look of awe on Aeramia's face, like he was something worth keeping, that made his legs shaky and his breath come short?

Aeramia finished by sucking, gently, on the open cut.Felix bit harder at his lip.Drawing away, Aeramia breathed a thin stream of fire onto his palm.

"Shit!" Felix's hand clenched instinctively, as the flame stung him.He tried to yank free but his efforts were useless against Aeramia's strength.

The flame soon subsided, as did the pain.Aeramia released him and Felix flung backwards, into the wall of the cave.He held his hand close to his chest and glared at the dragon.

She watched him with little emotion.Anger sprung up in his chest, a feeling like he'd just been tricked.Felix growled and glanced back at his sword, wishing for it to be in his hand.The weight of all this strangeness, the uncertainty of what was to come; it would all be easier if he had his blade at his side.

"Look at your hand," Aeramia said.

Dragging his attention back to the dragon, Felix opened his palm and frowned.The cut was sealed.There was a new, pink scar where the injury had been just a moment ago.Felix flexed his hand, feeling a little tightness in the freshly-mended skin.Other than that, he was healed.

"You could thank me," Aeramia chirped.

"Or not."Felix let his arm fall to his side."Give me my sword back."

"Would you thank me then?"

Felix rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort that he shouldn't have to thank her for anything when she'd been the one to bring him here.

"I'll get it down for you," Aeramia told him.

"What?"

"You're not going to try to kill me," Aeramia said, "and if you're in my hoard, then so is the sword."

Felix bristled at that, but he wasn't going to say anything that might change the dragon's mind.He trailed after her as she stalked into the cave. 

She transformed as she walked, in one smooth, fluid motion.Felix nearly missed it by blinking.One moment a small woman was sauntering through the expanse of the cave and the next, the space was filled with dragon--copper scales gleaming in the firelight. 

Before retrieving the Sword of Zoltan, Aeramia scooped some of her scattered hoard back into a pile around Felix's coat.He watched her, and resisted the urge to kick some more coins loose. 

Easily, Aeramia stood up on her hind legs and plucked the sword from where it rested.She turned, scales rustling, to face Felix.She carefully held the weapon by the blade and offered the handle to Felix.

His mouth watered at the sight of it.With the reverence due such a beautiful sword, Felix accepted it from the dragon.It felt so right in his hand.Walking away from Aeramia, Felix gave the weapon a few experimental swings, testing its weight in his hand, enjoying the balance and feeling of wholeness that swept over him.He ran through a couple of practice manoeuvres, feeling the dragon's eyes on him all the while.

He looked over his shoulder at her.Sure enough, she was watching him, still in her dragon form.

"Are you just going to stare?" Felix asked.

Aeramia's laughter was a combination of a small rockslide and a painfully rusted gate.She nodded and tilted her head.

Felix pushed at his bangs, then eased his fingers through his sweaty hair."All right, fine.Thank you."

She was quite pretty as a dragon.Her scales were metallic and shiny, her eyes fire bright.The sight of her curved talons brought out an instinctive, fearful response in Felix, while also reminding him of beautiful, curved blades.Somehow, he could tell that she was smiling.

"Do you want to spar?" Felix asked, pointing his sword at her."Since there's nothing else to do in this drab place?"

Aeramia frowned. 

"You won't hurt me," Felix said.

The smile returned.Interesting. 

Aeramia circled around her hoard, and Felix backed away, closer to the mouth of the cave, in the area that was free of obstructions.He'd still have to watch his footing, but the thought of training with a dragon was enough to get his blood pumping with excitement. 

It was incredible how his outlook could change, once he had his sword back in his hand.He grinned, feeling free, despite his situation.

Aeramia let out a rough growl.She made a retching noise, and Felix realized she was clearing her throat.

In a guttural voice, she said, "You're smiling."

It was a strange thing to go to any effort to say, and Felix had no comment to make. 

"And not meanly," Aeramia added.

"Well, maybe I just want to take some of this out on something," Felix said, casually.

It wasn't enough to fool the dragon."I won't go easier than I did the first time."

The sound of her voice was grating.Felix shook his head as if that would clear it away."I wouldn't want you to."

He raised his blade, getting into the stance that he thought might give him the best odds at defeating a dragon.In front of him, Aeramia lowered herself to the cave floor, slinking like a cat.

"Ready?"

Aeramia didn't answer, but her eyes were on his and he could tell that this was going to be a tough fight.Good.

With a shout of effort, Felix lunged.Aeramia twisted her head to the side, then snapped at him with her dangerous fangs.Felix rolled away and stabbed at her leg.A wing swept forward, knocking him onto the floor.Clinging to his sword, Felix scrambled backward. 

Aeramia slithered after him, snapping and using her wings to keep Felix dodging and dropping to the floor.He couldn't get near her, no matter what he tried.The techniques he might normally use to get an edge over an opponent with a long reach were meant to be used against someone with only one weapon.Aeramia had not only two wings, but also that dagger-filled maw.

He got the feeling that she _was_ going easy on him, but Felix, for once, didn't really care.Aeramia backed him further from her hoard, to the mouth of the cave.Wind from the ocean cooled Felix's hot skin, but his arms still burned as he swung hard.His blade caught against the bony protrusion on Aeramia's left wing.She pushed against it without much exertion, though Felix strained against the force.His boots scraped and slid.

Roaring with effort, Felix pushed back.His muscles screamed and Aeramia didn't budge.Sweat stuck his hair to his forehead and cheeks.The back of his neck was soaked.

Aeramia spat a small flame to the side.With that, she swung the wing braced against Felix's sword, knocking him flat.His back smacked hard against the ground and he could only lay there, stunned, as Aeramia approached.She showed her teeth even as she tried to stifle another fit of laughter.

"Yield?" Felix asked, breathless, as he raised the point of his blade to the dragon's nose above his chest.

Aeramia snorted, twisting aside just in time to avoid engulfing Felix in flame.He felt the heat of her breath on the side of his face.

"Very well," Aeramia rumbled. 

Felix gratefully let his arm drop, spreading out like a star on the floor."Fuck," he panted.When he tilted his head back, he could just see the sky out the entrance to the cave.Stars still speckled the darkness.It was the perfect night by which to sail.

Looking down at him, Aeramia's eyes sparkled."To be clear, I am the winner?"

"Obviously."Felix wiped at his forehead with his empty hand."We need to go another round."

"I think you need to rest first," Aeramia said.She nosed at his chest."I didn't hurt you?"

Having her large, tooth-filled maw near him sent a thrill all through his body.He shivered, lifting one knee as she inspected from his shoulders to the bend of his elbows, then back to his waist.Felix watched the way the little, pebbly scales on her face caught the silver moonlight on one side and reflected orange from the fire on the other.

He found himself thinking, once again, that as monsters went there was quite the beauty to her.Maybe it was how tired he was, but Felix found himself longing for something--perhaps the kind of power that the dragon exuded, or the calm control she held over it.

Aeramia's breath was hot through his clothing, like standing close to a bonfire.Felix was already sweating from their match and the wind from outside was not doing much to cool him with a dragon so near.He didn't really mind.

"I'm fine," Felix assured her.

"Good," Aeramia said, sitting back and allowing Felix room to inhale the fresh air from outside."But I dislike the idea of doing this again.I don't want to injure you."

Felix rolled his eyes.They both knew this already."If you think I got to be captain only because of my father, you'd be mistaken."

"I know, and you're obviously brave enough, too," Aermia acknowledged."But for some reason I want you in my hoard and that means I have to take care of you."

A part of Felix missed her nearness."You're still pretending not to know the reason?"

"And what would your theory be, oh pirate captain?" Aeramia's breath huffed over him, smoky and hot.

It was Felix's turn to mock her, as payback for her asking about how pretty he found her."Could it be possible," he said, forcing himself to go on, "that I'm just more handsome than you expected?"

Aeramia looked quite taken aback."I," she growled."I _wouldn't_ \--"

Something remarkable began to happen.Felix narrowed his eyes at first, worried that this was the sign of some flaming, new attack.Aeramia's scales seemed to be glowing faintly, starting on her metallic cheeks and spreading slowly down the sides of her iridescent neck.

"You're fucking _blushing_ ," Felix said, too caught up in the sight of it to care what it meant.He propped himself up on his elbows."Your damn scales are glowing--they're pinkish."

"I am _not_ ," Aeramia rumbled, "blushing."

Felix hadn't thought that dragons could blush.He was starting to learn a lot about them in a short span of time."Goddess.They look like they'd burn to touch." 

With a grunt of effort Felix stood, because he _had_ to know.Aeramia took a rustling step backward, half-heartedly twisting her snakelike neck away. 

"Stop it, you're the worst!"

"Shut up--stop moving," Felix snapped.He sheathed his blade and held out his palm, carefully.Aeramia sighed, her eyes avoiding him.The glow her scales gave off wasn't particularly bright--Felix didn't think it would be enough to read by.He felt a little heat, holding his hand about an inch or so away from her flushed neck.

"If you're burned I'm not helping you," Aeramia muttered, the sound like chunks of coal tumbling out of a bucket.

Smirking, Felix experimentally brushed his fingers over her scales.It wasn't hot enough to burn, so he pressed the flat of his palm against her neck.

"Goddess," he breathed.Her scales were smooth under his hand, and felt as hard as armour.She really was built for fighting, he thought, before the warmth under his skin consumed his attention.It was a steadily pulsing heat, the kind that would probably be perfect for soothing sore muscles after training. 

Aeramia blushed deeper--or in her case, brighter--and Felix's eyes widened as light shone through the tips of his fingers. 

Raising one forepaw, Aeramia gently pushed Felix backward."There.You satisfied your curiosity."

She slunk to her hoard, her head, neck, and even shoulders gleaming in the semi-dark cave.Plucking one of her urns from the pile, she met Felix's eyes for a second before the glow spread further along her body, a faint trail of embers in her scales.Felix grinned.

"There's a spring on the back of the island.I'll get some more freshwater," Aeramia grumbled.

Felix realized he was smiling outright, and hid his mouth behind his hand far too late.The kind of drink he needed was much stronger than water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: should a dragon's blush just be their scales literally glowing? or would that be stupid?  
> me after 2 seconds of thought: fuck it glowing dragon blushies
> 
> i shuffled around the events in my outline a smudge so it would feel more natural to me akhg don't worry it'll still be 7 chapters i'm still keeping my oath


	4. fire in the hole!

The difference Aeramia saw in Felix after he'd gotten his sword back was immediate.He was like a different person--still rude and a little demanding--but he wasn't snapping out of anger anymore, from what Aeramia could tell.He held himself taller, looking calm and in control.It made her indescribably happy with her decision.

He was asleep when she returned with fresh water, so Aeramia curled up in the mouth of the cave again.If there was one thing a dragon enjoyed as much as gold, it would be having a nice, long nap.That and flight, of course.

As Aeramia dozed, she smiled.There was a lot to love about being a dragon. 

***

She awoke in the daylight, to see that Felix had managed to squeeze past her to sit in the open air, with his legs dangling over the cliff.His hair was damp and he was combing through it, thoughtfully, with his fingers.

Noticing Aeramia watching him, he curled his lip and said, "I could have killed you while you were sleeping, you know."

"But you wouldn't," Aeramia chuckled, stretching.Felix looked up as she spread one wing above his head.She brought it back to her side, fluttering it slightly to get comfortable."It looks to storm."

"It won't last long," Felix said.He had also reattached his gold accessories, now that their experiments were complete.For the time being, at least.Aeramia still needed to know what exactly was affecting them.She refused to believe that she was so shallow--and so possessive--as to see a handsome man and simply want him as part of her hoard.

Of course, Felix had forced her to consider just that.He watched her from the corner of his sharp eye as he continued to untangle his wet hair.

"You'll need to get more water," he said."I used the last of it."That explained the dampness, she supposed.If she really couldn't bear to let him leave, then she would have to figure out so much more than just keeping him fed and hydrated.But all of that was her getting ahead of herself.

"Do you still object to going to the Cliffs?" Aeramia asked.

His expression was one of disgust."You don't inspire much confidence," he said.

"How so?" Aeramia repositioned, so that she was laying with her face to the ocean, and her forepaws crossed politely in front of her.

"Will all dragons find me so appealing?You aren't exactly threatening, as dragons go."

"Are you trying to say that you'd be sad if another dragon took you away from me?" Aeramia asked, unable to resist teasing a little.

She was rewarded with the sight of pink blooming over Felix's fair cheeks.It was surprising to see such a pale seafarer, so the dragon supposed that Felix was just one of those people who could not and would not tan.She wondered if that meant he burnt easily.

"I'm saying it's already unlikely that I'll ever see the _Aegis_ again--less so if you lose a fight with some monstrosity," Felix trailed off.He stared, unfocussed, at the sea.

Aeramia followed his gaze and sighed."I'm sorry.I shouldn't make light of it.That wouldn't happen.At the cliffs, there is a truce.No one would try and--"

"Spar with me again," Felix demanded, knocking Aeramia's assurances aside.

"Now?"

"Yes now."Felix was spinning each of his rings, one by one.His fingers were quick and his movements sharp."I need to think and that's the best way."

"Sparring is--" Aeramia shook her head."Fine."

Beside her, Felix lurched to his feet.He bunched his hair behind him and fished through his pockets, coming up empty-handed.Swearing, he hastily braided his dark hair back, tying a knot at the end.

"That's not going to hold," Aeramia said, earning a glare from the pirate captain.He stormed into the cave, running his hand obsessively over the hilt of his sword.Getting to the middle, he drew the weapon and levelled it at the dragon.

Aeramia didn't see how he could ever win, but chose to humour him anyway.If this would help clear his head, or calm him, or whatever he needed, then she could oblige.She stalked towards him, mindful of the edge of his blade and that it was real enough to cause harm.

His tactic this time was different--Felix stopped trying so hard to get up close to her and focussed instead on getting _behind_ her.Keeping out of her reach, he circled around her, feinting and dodging back.Aeramia allowed him to explore this strategy for a few minutes, until he was sweating and breathless from the effort of staying away from the walls of the cave.Then, she twisted her hips and swung her tail, sweeping the legs out from under him. 

Falling onto his back, Felix cursed.

"Are you all right?" Aeramia hovered over him in her dragon form. 

"I'm fucking _fine_ ," he wheezed."Winded."With a groan, Felix hauled himself up to his feet.He stretched, arching his back and looking over his shoulder as though he could see the damage, himself.

"Allow me," Aeramia said, lifting the back of his shirt.He froze, but didn't protest, as she examined his scarred back.The skin was scraped and open in some places from his fall.He was still bruised from their sparring match the night before."This may sting," Aeramia warned him, before inhaling, curling her tongue in her mouth and making sure she was thinking only of gentle warmth--a healing glow.She exhaled over Felix's injured back, her breath golden.

Felix bit back a scream, clutching white-knuckled at his sword.Aeramia watched with satisfaction as his injuries healed, and his shoulders dropped when the pain subsided.She let his shirt fall back over his skin and backed away.

"Another round," Felix said, turning to face her.His braid had mostly fallen apart, but he seemed disinterested in tidying it.

"Not here," Aeramia said.His mouth fell open in exasperation, but she wasn't going to hear his complaints."You're stupid if you want to do this after every match.I know somewhere better.Just trust me, all right?"

***

'Somewhere better' was the grassy flat atop the cliff.Getting there was Hell, but if it meant more sparring then Felix was willing to endure having a dragon wrap her talons around his torso and then _leap_ with him out into the ocean air.That first time, Felix's stomach dropped and he was afraid he would pass out again.Aeramia circled up onto the clifftop, gently setting Felix down so he could decide whether or not he felt like vomiting. 

He decided against it, but the suggestion was in the back of his mind all while he and Aeramia sparred on the sandy ground.Tall grass snagged at his legs, but it didn't take much time before most of it was flattened by Aeramia.After their match--Felix lost handily--she stretched out on her side and rolled.Her wing stuck up in the air, reminding Felix of the mast of a sinking ship.

"I've seen horses do that," Felix said, enjoying the way that Aeramia's scales glowed at his words.

"It feels nice," she protested.

"I'm imagining you doing that in your other form," Felix added, crossing his fingers that his evil plan would work.

It did.Aeramia flopped over and buried her face in the grass.Though it was harder to see in bright daylight, there was an unmistakable pinkish glow to her head and neck.Felix hurried over to it.

"You're so lucky that you--" Aeramia was cut off as Felix sat down, leaning his back and shoulders against her toasty warm scales.He sighed.

"I see," Aeramia said, and the heat at his back increased."This was your plan from the start."

"Hmm," Felix agreed.He closed his eyes, tilting his head back against her.

He could feel her rumble of nervous laughter."Pirate bastard."

"Shut up," he said, soaking up her warmth from behind and the sun and wind on his face.

It was almost as good as being able to train with his sword again.Felix relaxed, fully, and let his mind wander among his worries at a leisurely pace.There was no immediate danger to himself from Aeramia--he was quite confident in that.More of a concern was what his crew was doing on the _Aegis_ now that they were without him as captain.Felix had to hope that they hadn't given up on him, and that his well-earned pirate loot was not being divvied up among the others.The thought of it irked him, so he considered instead what might happen if they _did_ manage to find him.

Aeramia would obviously not allow Felix to be taken without a fight, but maybe they could reach some sort of arrangement.He'd have to think on it. 

There was time to think on it in the next two days, when Aeramia left to hunt or raid ships.If she encountered the _Aegis_ , she did not say--but none of the treasure she brought back was familiar to him.Felix considered the worst, that his crew had given up on him.He trained, swinging his blade against imaginary foes, and prepared for the eventuality that someday he might have to reclaim his ship by force.

When Aeramia returned, she would tend to her hoard.That included bringing Felix water and food, and sparring with him.The next two times she carried him to the clifftop were each easier than the one before.With the promise of a spar at the end, Felix almost enjoyed the ride.

He was improving in their little duels--he could tell.Aeramia was not as unpredictable as she had seemed at first.There were simply more weapons at her disposal than Felix was accustomed to facing.Once he knew to be mindful of all of her, and the cues she made before moving, it was possible to avoid her attacks.Felix managed to get closer to her and put her on the defensive, driving her back towards the cliff's edge.

It was far from easy, but Felix loved a challenge.Aeramia was powerful.If Felix could best her with just his blade, it would prove to everyone how strong he was, how worthy.Maybe he would be able to find Glenn and everything would work out the way he dreamt.

When he inevitably lost the match, Felix would sprawl against the dragon.Despite the growing ease between them, this action alone made her scales heat up beautifully and Felix basked in it.He told himself it was payback, for the way she'd looked at him and the way that she'd dipped her tongue into his blood.

***

Aeramia didn't want to press the matter of going to the Cliffs, because she could see that the idea made Felix anxious.It was fair.Dealing with a single dragon was one thing, but going to a meeting of several dozen at the very least was another matter entirely.If Aeramia thought that she could properly describe how Felix was affecting her, she wouldn't bother trying to come up with a way to convince him.As it was, she didn't know how, and she felt dreadfully inadequate.

The feeling lessened when Felix faced her for yet another midnight sparring match, his face a grin.

"I'll beat you someday," he said, in that serious voice of his.Pushing his hair back, he glanced away, then back at Aeramia, and added, "And this isn't--I'm actually glad for this.I can feel myself getting stronger."

This should not be what Aeramia wanted.She shook her head, trying to be realistic about the situation."I'm keeping you from your search."

"Maybe," Felix said, his expression flickering with doubt only for a moment, "but maybe I need this time to improve, before finding the dragon that took Glenn.I wouldn't have been able to prevail without this experience."

He still wouldn't prevail, Aeramia thought, raising her wings to make herself look bigger.Not if the dragon in question were as large as the rumours that drew Felix's brother to them said.

But if Aeramia could give Felix even a little bit of an edge, some practice, then she would be happy to.She told him as much, and then said, "And know that whatever the reason is--I am not just collecting you.I want to discover what causes this fascination and overpower it."

Felix studied her, looking up and down from her claws digging at the sandy ground to the tips of her wings above her head."I know," he said."Now shall we spar?"His words rang a little different this night, perhaps more determined, or maybe suggesting that this match had higher stakes than the others. 

Aeramia growled assent and immediately went on the attack, still raising her wings above her.Felix's gaze flicked up to them, wary, as he swung his sword at her snapping maw.Standing his ground like he had an army at his back, Felix didn't flinch when Aeramia's teeth closed just over his head--instead he brought his sword up, catching it on one of Aeramia's horns.She pushed against him, straight down, and Felix fell to his knees under the force.His arms strained and he grunted, breath coming in shallow, desperate gasps between his teeth.

Pulling back, Aeramia let her jaw drop open and fire build in the back of her throat.Felix's eyes widened and he rolled to the side as she exhaled.Flames singed the flattened grass and lit up the dark clifftop. 

It gave Felix a window through which to lunge closer, extending his blade to Aeramia's throat--

She saw what he was planning and brought her wings down, hard, enough to rise into the air.Felix braced against the gust and his hair flung behind him.

He wasn't fazed for long.Yelling, he ran at Aeramia and thrust his sword upward.If she didn't want to skewer herself, she had to rise higher in the air.Hovering took a lot of energy, but Felix made sure to keep swinging his blade up in time with her rise and fall, preventing her from landing.Aeramia met his blade with her curved talons, the impacts making her bones tingle.Felix was fast and precise--Aeramia was at a disadvantage like this.

Before her wings became exhausted, Aeramia shot a small fireball at Felix and gained some altitude, before circling around the clifftop.Felix dodged her breath easily enough and watched her pattern of flight, turning his body so he was always facing her silhouette against the stars.

Aeramia ascended a little further, then dove at him the way she had on his ship.This time he reacted, swinging his blade and backing away.Aeramia flew up above him and circled for another pass.It was the first time she'd done this in one of their matches, but no dragon would stay on land for a fight if they didn't have to.Felix was already handling it better than when Aeramia had taken him from the _Aegis_.

On her second dive, Aeramia pulled up short of him and used her wings to blow air and sand all around him.Felix's hair streamed and he threw one arm in front of his eyes, but kept swinging his sword to keep Aeramia at bay.She watched the pattern of his blade, then dropped.Extending her talons--one forepaw to wrap around his sword arm and the other to push down his chest, Aeramia pinned Felix to the sandy ground.

The pirate captain tilted his head back, panting, to watch Aeramia above him.His fingers opened and closed around the hilt of his sword, but he made no attempt to wriggle out from underneath her.

"You're improving," Aeramia noted. 

He swallowed."You think so?"

"Have you been the one holding back?"

Felix laughed breathlessly."Don't be stupid."

"And you're unhurt?"Aeramia rested most of her weight on her hind legs, and folded her wings at her back.She withdrew her talons from Felix's chest, to make sure that she hadn't torn it open with her claws.When she glanced up after her investigation, the pirate was watching her, his eyes half-lidded.

Aeramia felt the beginnings of a blush spreading on her cheeks.But of course he would want that, for his sore muscles.It didn't stop her from asking what he was looking at her like that for.

Eyes flicking away, Felix muttered, "You're beautiful."

Fighting dragons was not the only thing he was improving at, apparently.Aeramia's blush spread, growing bright enough to cast a soft sunset glow on his sharp face when he reached up with his free hand and brushed his fingers over the scales of her cheek.Aeramia inhaled shakily, staring at his soft expression in awe.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, looking at her again, "like this and your other form."His fingers trailed under her chin, to the smooth, soft scales of her throat.It sent a thrill through her, to feel such a delicate touch.Meanwhile, his eyes seemed to shine in the light given off by her blush, and the scent of gold filled Aeramia's lungs.She craved more.

"Stop it," she warned."You have what you need."

"I mean it," Felix said, not stopping his caress.Aeramia felt that it would be right to move away from him, allow him to stand and stretch out the way he usually did, but his hand on her throat kept her in place."Maybe it's the same as whatever makes you look at me like I'm some piece of gold.I didn't know what to think of it at first.But maybe it's just--" he stopped, looking away again.

Freed from his gaze, Aeramia wanted nothing more than to have it back on her."Just, what?"

He shot her a glare, heated but not with anger."Don't make me fucking say it."

"I think it's best if you do," Aeramia said, cautiously.Her tail curled, seemingly of its own volition. 

"We both want each other."

_Oh_.Aeramia watched Felix, his expression going from dead serious to a little worried.She could tell, in the growing light from her mortification, that he was blushing, himself.Inhaling his scent, Aeramia let herself consider the dizzying feeling from the blood just beneath his skin.

It was golden, and metallic and everything she wanted.She wanted an explanation for it, especially before diving into anything, especially if it was affecting Felix in a similar way--

"I want--this," Felix said."Now."

His return to brusqueness brought a laugh to Aeramia's throat, which she did her best to conceal."Are you sure that it's wise?"

"Look at me.I'm a fucking pirate--I'm not going to start being wise now," he snapped.Then, softer, "I'm asking if you want it, too.You do, right?"

"I do," Aeramia rumbled."Of course I do."

"Then join me in a stupid decision," Felix said, so haughty that Aeramia wondered just what he was before turning to piracy. 

"I don't think you're a stupid decision," Aeramia muttered.Felix blushed deeper and pushed at her nose, guiding it down his torso, between his legs.

***

Felix's heart hadn't properly slowed after the duel, and he didn't expect it to anytime soon.He was just grateful that maybe the darkness hid the flame he felt spreading over his cheeks as he made his demands of Aeramia.

He had only ever been a stupid decision.He was a disgraced navy captain, a pirate, a disappointment to his father and the few members of his crew who had seen past his cold facade, only for him to prove he was anything but the heroic dragonslayer they had wanted him to be.Even now, he had sunk further from grace and his quest.

Aeramia's tongue flicked out of her mouth, and the sight of it had Felix rubbing his thighs together in anticipation.She watched him, perhaps as his insecure thoughts showed on his face, and it almost hurt that she could read him so easily.

Her talons still pinned his sword arm to the ground.There was nowhere to go.

"You keep looking at me like I'm made of gold," Felix said, as though that possibly explained how he felt about this--about her and about himself.

"I can't help it," Aeramia said.Hot air blew over his stomach and chest.

"I wasn't asking you to stop."

Her laughter in this form took getting used to, but Felix was finding he could hear the human version somewhere in it, and vice versa when he would share a meal with her sitting beside him and her legs crossed.

"Like this?" Aeramia asked, nosing closer and closer and finally nudging against his crotch.Her tongue snuck out to press against him, pushing fabric up against his sex.

"Fuck!Yes," Felix breathed.The contact was delicious, the heat pouring out of her nostrils and scales was exquisite, and Felix could only squirm with pleasure beneath her attentions.His hold on his sword loosened.

Aeramia growled softly, maybe possessively.Felix didn't care--the sound shot heat into his core and he wriggled, groaning. 

"Fuck," he grunted.Her tongue was relentless, rasping against his pants."Stop, stop!"Half-sitting up, Felix shoved at her nose.

Aeramia backed off, looking as scandalized as a dragon could, her eyes wide and her irises a ring of sun totally eclipsed by rounded pupils.She let go of his sword arm and he sat straight up.

"Disgusting, I'm fucking soaked," Felix snarled, yanking at his belt, swearing when his shaking fingers were challenged by the buckle.His task was not made easier by the fact that he was trying to kick his boots off at the same time.

Powerful claws wrapped around his leg, gently.Aeramia fixed him in place with a steady gaze, one that Felix recognized as her smile.He allowed her to pull one boot off, and then the other.

As soon as he was free of his pants and undergarments, her tongue was on him properly.Felix scrambled for purchase on the ground, wrapping around dried, crushed stems of grass.He drew his bare feet closer, bending his knees to bracket either side of Aeramia's face.The insides of his legs shone amber from the light off her scales.

Biting his lip, Felix still couldn't quite hide all his quiet moans and gasps at the way her tongue laved against him.Weakly he rocked his hips into her mouth. 

"Goddess," he gasped, finally realizing just how close her teeth were to him.With just the slightest pressure she could tear through his abdomen, but her eyes were on his and he trusted her.The revelation made him tip his head back and moan, just as she found her way to his entrance and pressed the tip of her tongue inside.

Felix had been with a few other partners before this, men and women.This was better than any of his previous experiences, maybe even the singer he could not resist visiting every time they came ashore in Adrestia--the woman who was probably part siren and could make him fall apart and forget everything he'd ever failed to do.

Aeramia's tongue delved deeper, setting him on fire.It was like having liquid gold poured into him, filling him and stretching him.Felix's back arched and he clutched at the back of one thigh, pulling it closer. 

"Aer-- _fuck--Mia!_ "Felix yelled, clenching around her.Heat crashed over him in waves, and still the dragon lapped at him.She glowed and the stars spun overhead as pleasure coursed through Felix.His shout tapered into a moan and then ragged breaths torn from his lungs.Aeramia's tongue left him to the sea air.He shivered and slowly, shakily, brought his legs together.

Before he knew it, Aeramia was beside him in her human form, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face and kissing his forehead.Dizzily, Felix realized that she was still glowing. 

"I'm all right," Felix insisted, despite feeling wrecked."I'm fine.Fuck, _Mia."_

"Oh thank the Goddess," Aeramia breathed, and her lips were on his.

Felix understood what she meant about needing something in his blood--Aeramia tasted like nothing else, her hot tongue giving him a buzz better than rum.The haze of his orgasm might have been fading but it was being quickly replaced with a new kind of fog. 

"You're beautiful," he murmured, when she let him breathe."Aeramia, you're--"

She swallowed the rest with her mouth on his, so Felix reached for her clothing, loosening her belt as she plucked at his shirt.Pushing her over, onto her side, Felix slid his hand beneath the waist of her pants.Aeramia managed to open his shirt, enough to see the scars on his chest.She gasped and curled forward, to mouth at them and drag her tongue over his skin.Her movements were erratic, hungry, but they still made Felix's blood pound.

"Is this," Felix hesitated, his hand trembling in a mess of wiry hair.

Aeramia nipped at his shoulder."Please."Burying her face in his neck, he could feel her nodding against him. _"Please."_

"Please what?" Felix asked, still breathless.

Laughter bubbled against his neck."You!Touch me.Please."

Felix rolled his eyes, not that she was looking, and accepted her invitation.

Aeramia clutched at his shoulder, pulling him halfway on top of her.Unlike Felix, she did not try to hide her gasps, her moans, all the little sounds she made as he sought out her clit, rubbing little circles against it with a calloused fingertip.

"More," she whimpered.It was punctuated by a choked gasp.

"Slow," he said."Easy."

Aeramia nodded, breathing in loudly through her nose until she'd found a better rhythm.Only then did Felix resume his exploration.At the same time, with his other hand he sought out Aeramia's, to lace their fingers together.

She curled her head forward and breathed his name into his chest.Repeating it, over and over, like it was keeping her sane, and then adding pleas for more.Felix tentatively pressed at her entrance, and Aeramia shuddered. 

"Thank the Goddess I've done this before," Felix muttered."You're a mess."

"Shut up," Aeramia said, and Felix beamed at having his own words thrown back at him.He kissed the top of her head and urged her to relax. 

"I won't let it hurt," he breathed.

Sighing, Aeramia finally relaxed, nuzzling against Felix with whispered thanks.He gently teased deeper, and to him it felt like sticking his finger into an open flame.From the way she exhaled wordlessly and ground her hips against his hand, he guessed that she was feeling pretty good.Her hands wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer.Felix murmured against her ear, asking how she felt, what she wanted.It wasn't long before her voice grew louder, growling, and she cried out his name, shaking apart.

Aeramia's grip loosened on Felix's waist.Her head fell back against the ground. 

"Fuck," Felix breathed, watching her breathing steady.Carefully, he withdrew his hand.The air that hit it felt like ice after the heat of the dragon's body.Sticking his fingers in his mouth to clean them should have felt like revenge after Aeramia's little display with his blood, but instead he was just confounded by the taste of her, sharp, a little _smoky_ , with something distinctly metallic.

He had just, Felix realized, fucked a dragon.A dragon that was currently looking up at him with sleepy eyes and a fuzzy smile and cheeks that faintly glowed with copper fire.

"Can't believe I did that," Aeramia murmured.

Felix took his fingers from his mouth and sank against her, properly."Me neither.But it was good."It was an understatement, but he didn't really know how to describe being eaten out by a dragon.Words had never been his strong suit, anyway.

"It was," Aeramia agreed.

Felix wasn't the best at this part, either, accustomed to either leaving or being at least a little tipsy.He wondered if simply laying on top of Aeramia's blazing hot body was the best he could do, but she didn't seem to mind. 

After a while lying together under the canvas of stars, Aeramia's glowing blush faded and the heat of her decreased, just as it was becoming unbearable.Felix sighed.

"I'll go with you," he said."To the Cliffs.To see the Dragon Queen."

Aeramia ran her hand up and down along his spine."We'll leave tomorrow.Be there for the the full moon.Are you sure you want to?"

"Mmhm," Felix said."I want to find the one that took Glenn.And I think--I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ksdjhgj i deserve to walk the plank for this chapter's title arrrrrr what a cur i be. every day i get more crass
> 
> was trying not to think about all the bacteria you'd find in a dragon's mouth - then decided that the fire kills it all so it's super sanitary actually! whatever this is a fantasy there's no need to overthink
> 
> this is the first smut i have ever written! to thank you for reading through it, i promise More Dragons in the next chapter!


	5. thieving scallywags are all the same

Aeramia had only ever been to the Cliffs three times--in her memory.Being Introduced to the Queen after hatching did not count as far as Aeramia was concerned.The first time she remembered visiting them, she had just learned to fly, and the second time had been to offer the result of her first successful hunt.The third time had been to swear her Oath to the Queen and her laws before leaving to find her own territory and begin amassing a hoard.

It was what most dragons did, although the prominent families and those involved with politics (dragon and otherwise) met each full moon to share news and discuss important matters of hunting, territory, and the like.Aeramia had never participated, and never thought she would ever need to return to the Cliffs in her lifetime.

With Felix safely wrapped in her talons, she felt she had a very good reason to make a fourth appearance.

He hadn't wanted to suffer the indignity of being carried in this way, but Aeramia had argued that it was just as undignified for _her_ to be seen carrying a human on her back, like she was some kind of common horse.

Felix had scowled and brooded for the duration of breakfast, but allowed Aeramia to lift him in her claws when the time had come for them to depart.

Leaving her hoard was unpleasant, but the feeling was lessened, having Felix with her.His gold-decorated sword and many accessories added to the comfort of his peculiar allure, and Aeramia worried if he might be right about the other dragons fighting over him.How would they be able to resist this?

_I think I trust you_ , he had said.Aeramia could not let him down. 

The Cliffs rose out of the sea, mountainous and jagged.At first a mere speck on the horizon, they soon grew to a looming fortress in front of Aeramia.She felt Felix get a little stiffer in her grip as they drew up to it.A few other dragons circled around it, looking at a distance like large seabirds and up close like threats.A dazzling gold and green drake tucked his wing and rolled mid-air, then spread the membranes out to glide tip to tip beside Aeramia.She recognized him as having been in attendance when she had spoken her Oath--he was a young dragon himself, and although he had not been Introduced at his birth, he was apparently a member of a very influential family.

He twisted his slender neck to see Aeramia's passenger a little more clearly.His mouth curled into a sly smile and he banked just a little towards her, the movement teasing.Aeramia growled, not liking his proximity.

The gold and green dragon opened his jaws and laughed, not unpleasantly, and ascended before Aeramia could snap at him. 

Already tense, Felix gripped even harder at Aeramia's talons.

She chirped, trying to assure him that everything was fine and no harm had been done, or intended.If not for the other dragons, she felt sure that Felix would have offered an opinion or complaint on the whole situation.As it was, he stayed quiet, clearly on high alert.

Aeramia gained altitude, herself, not wanting to draw attention to them in the light of the setting sun, but needing to in order to reach the place where the Queen held court.Other dragons noticed her, and a few glided closer--shimmering pink, pale gold, pearly and white--as well as one large and fiery orange.Aeramia bared her teeth at his approach, but the drake was another youth and still relatively unscarred.He dipped his head in a gesture of respect, then showed off with an acrobatic flip similar to that performed by the gold and green dragon.Where the first had clearly done it out of pure joy of flight, the orange drake obviously wanted to impress Aeramia.She spat a small flame in his direction and he backed off, to the laughter of a few nearby dragons.

In Aeramia's claws, Felix twisted, to get a better look at him.She didn't think it was the one his brother had been sent after.Hopefully, that particular dragon was not here this evening.Aeramia did not enjoy the thought of a brawl breaking out, any more than Felix did.She increased the speed of her ascent, hoping to get an audience with the Queen before the Cliffs filled.

***

Felix was growing more accustomed to flight, but when the other dragons drew nearer, he wanted nothing more than to be on the ground, with his hands wrapped around the hilt of his sword.His heart was in his throat and he felt dizzy when he realized how many there were.Nothing Aeramia did would ease the fear crawling along his spine.

She gained altitude, closer to the Cliffs, and Felix could see the shine of more dragons in crevices and the mouths of caves.They watched, fiery eyes seeking him out. 

The top of the Cliffs was jagged and rough, with a few tufts of yellowish grass spilling from the cracks and waving in the wind.Dragons coiled in the shadows, large and sinewy and in far too great a number.Aeramia landed, careful to make the movement smooth and gentle, the way she did before each of their clifftop sparring matches.It was marginally comforting, though Felix immediately gripped his sword and glared in a wide arc around them.

Aeramia growled low.None of the other dragons made to approach, though the ones nearest to them extended their long necks, clearly inhaling Felix's scent.He tensed and tried to ignore his hammering pulse. 

Before them was a walkway, smoothed by centuries of use.It wound between craggy pillars of wind-eroded stone.Nudging him gently, Aeramia stuck close to Felix as he started forward, entering the lair of dragons.He raised his chin and breathed deeply, carefully, terrified of the situation he was in but more scared to reveal any weakness.

A few dragons fell into step behind them, and Aeramia bristled, scales rustling.The others stayed back--not far enough for Felix's liking--including the gold and green beauty that had gotten too close on the flight.He watched with curiosity, as well as some kind of _knowing_ , like he had already figured out what made Felix so appealing to Aeramia.

The pathway opened up, to a wide expanse of bare stone ringed by fang-like peaks.The ground rose a bit at the far end, where a dragon, deep blue scales gleaming with a golden sheen, stood with wings raised.Aeramia was half the size, and bowed her head.

Felix gulped."Is that the Dragon Queen?" he whispered.

Aeramia shook her head, and the gold and green dragon, just to the side, laughed.Smoke curled in the air as he said, amused, "That would be her Consort."

As they neared, Felix noticed that the Consort's chest was criss-crossed with scars, knobby and pearlescent in the dying light.His head was broad and crowned with pale horns, beneath which one blue eye shone, impossibly bright against his rich scales.The other was a dark hollow in his face.

He seemed to make himself even taller, the last rays of the sun glinting off his scales.His wings, webbed with dark blue, did not seem to be as translucent as Aeramia's.They cast immense, bat-like shadows on the stone behind him.

The Dragon Queen's Consort let out a howling roar, a noise so deep and loud that Felix flinched backwards.He felt like the sound could flay skin from bone.It was horrible, grating, and went on and on.The sound covered the noise of more dragons alighting around them, on the flat stone.Their wings whipped up gale after gale, until at least two dozen of them filled the space.They coiled around stone spires, tails flicking absently.All of their gazes flicked to where Felix was standing, just inside the protection of Aeramia's coppery wing.Some very obviously tried to catch his scent, and others craned to see around Aeramia.Felix ignored them as best as he could.

At long last, the blue dragon shut his mouth and tucked his wings at his sides, and surveyed the dragons gathered.The sudden silence was almost painful.Felix's ears rang.The gold he wore, and that rested beneath his palm, seemed to vibrate with a pulse of its own.

The gathered dragons' attention was soon drawn by movement behind the Consort.As one, they turned to the raised end of the open space.

It was then that Felix noticed that there was a lip of stone, wide enough for the Consort to stand in the middle and stretch his wings out with room to spare.It covered a strip of pure blackness--the mouth of a cave, perhaps.This was where the other dragons were watching, and Felix's eyes widened.

Another dragon, this one even larger than the Consort, nosed out of the darkness.It had to be the Queen, but she was not what Felix had been prepared for. 

The tip of her nose was smoky grey, sparking silver when she turned.As she emerged, languid and slow, Felix was treated to the sight of her long, curved fangs, her eyes light and ash-brown, a set of deadly, curved horns upon her brow.She pulled herself out of the cave with a massive forepaw, the claws looking like pure steel.They screeched against the stone, not only raising the hairs on the back of Felix's neck but also making him shudder from head to toe.

The scales on her legs and sides were darker grey than those on her face.It gave her an almost mossy quality, until she rose fully into the twilight and took on a strange, ethereal blue, pale as moonlight.When she moved, her colouring danced between dark and light, flickering like a ghostly candle.

The assembled dragons bowed, Aeramia included.The temptation to follow suit was almost overpowering, but Felix alone stayed standing, held upright by willpower and pride.

Those light eyes met his, and Felix furiously rubbed his thumb over the gold on his sword.He couldn't quail.He was the only human among dragons.They were trying to find a solution for Aeramia's fascination with him.He had to show that he was worthy, that this was a grave matter and Aeramia needed to be taken seriously. 

"The Council of Dragons has gathered," the Queen said.The sound of her voice was booming, deep."Welcome."

This seemed to be a signal--the dragons eased out of their bows, into sitting positions.Some sprawled on the stone, and one even closed his eyes as if to sleep.

It was rapidly becoming darker, but the full moon was rising and offered its own pale light.The dragons and cliffs alike were cast in ragged shadows.Metallic scales glinted silver now and then, when a tail curled or a wing's position was adjusted.

"A stranger stands among us," one of the other dragons--pearl-white with eyes like amethysts held up to the sun--growled.She sniffed cautiously, managing to look disgusted.Felix glared, but could not hold her gaze for long.His hand clenched around his sword.The grip made his fingers cramp.

Aeramia cleared her throat with a ratcheting sound and a spray of sparks."I came across this man--" Felix was filled with something like gratitude, that she was not going to call him a _pirate_ in front of the Queen who apparently told all of the other dragons that ships flying pirate colours were valid targets "--and there is something in his blood that draws me.I--it is my hope that you might be able to tell me why--and how to proceed."

The Queen had looked from Felix to Aeramia as the latter spoke, but her gaze returned to the pirate with idle curiosity. 

"Introduce him, so that I may call him forward," the Queen rumbled.

Aeramia seemed taken aback, but Felix couldn't understand why.He had accepted going into this that he was going to be examined--better by the dragon Queen than by a squabbling group.

"His name is Felix," Aeramia said, and at an imperious look from the Consort, she added, "Captain Felix Hugo Fraldarius, of the _Aegis_."

Dragons on the fringe of the group shifted, scales rustling and claws scraping on stone.Felix glared, irritable, but Aeramia had brought her wing around him, protectively.

"Come forward, Felix," the Queen said.

Aeramia's claws tightened on nothing, and her wing trembled.Felix inhaled deeply, the air beside the dragon warm and a little stifling.He placed the flat of his left hand against Aeramia's neck, to reassure her, before striding out into the open. 

"He looks like a pirate," someone declared, and Felix shot a dagger-filled stare in the general direction of the voice.His eyes fell on a slender, pale lavender dragon, but it was the one standing just behind that one that caused Felix's eyes to widen in disbelief.

There was no mistaking him.Felix momentarily lost his breath, his footing, as if the stone had fallen away beneath him and he was plunging towards the sea.His mind was blank, even of the fear of what might happen when he struck the surface.

Anger crashed through him first, in a shattering impact.Felix drew his sword and all other thoughts flew his mind.With a shout, he raised his precious blade and ran at the dragon.

***

Aeramia hated the thought of letting Felix stand before all the other dragons, vulnerable and alone--more than she thought she would.Seeing him stride out, she wondered if she would have the courage to do the same in his position.She marvelled at his composure and determination.

Then he drew his sword and yelled something wordless.He turned and sprinted at a group behind Aeramia's shoulder. 

Her mind felt sluggish in understanding what was happening.Felix had his teeth bared, his eyes were wild in a way that they hadn't been when he'd sparred her.Slowly, Aeramia followed the trajectory of his path, settled her gaze on a massive drake.

Scarred face, deep, bloody orange scales.His eyes were the brightest thing about him, yellow and glimmering.This was a dragon who had been through many battles, and come out of them victorious.He was tough, _ornery_ , and far, far larger and stronger than Aeramia.He also wouldn't have her reservations about causing injury.

She had to stop Felix. 

The pirate was already halfway across the distance to his target.Aeramia started forward, releasing a choked ' _no'_ that did nothing to slow Felix's charge.

The lavender dragon scoffed and slithered out of the way, like a dog that has no interest in engaging a much smaller kitten that doesn't know just how dangerous the bigger animal is.The slender, dark teal dragon directly behind him didn't move, just tilted his head.

The big, scarred drake lifted his head high, smirking.He rumbled with laughter.

"Stop!" Aeramia roared, whether it was to Felix or the other dragon, even she was not sure.Would someone intervene?She didn't know if Felix's actions had condemned him in the eyes of the Queen.Neither she or her Consort had moved.

Preparing to leap into the air and defend her pirate, Aeramia bunched her hindquarters as her tail thrashed.She did not think she stood a chance in this fight, but she would try.She had to.

"You!" Felix yelled."Fight me _now!_ "

He ignored the scarred dragon completely, running instead at the slender teal.That dragon grinned wide, revealing teeth that shone white in the moonlight, and pounced.

Felix rolled to the side and brought his sword up--it was met with a set of curved talons.Dodging backward, Felix sliced and thrust, almost frantically.The teal drake _laughed_ , parrying easily with his claws.He stayed grounded, not making any threatening motions, almost like he was playing a game with a hatchling.

Beside them, the scarred dragon hadn't moved at all.He watched, huffing out smoke and flicking his tail, amused.Aeramia wanted to shake him and demand just what was so funny about this.

The rest of the gathered dragons watched with varying degrees of interest, humour, and irritation.Aeramia glanced over her shoulder at the Queen, a wordless plea for her to do something.

Seeing that she was going to get no help, Aeramia faced the battle again and prepared to join the fray.Felix was holding his own fairly well, she had to admit, but he had never even beaten her.He dropped to the ground, just avoiding a heavy slash from the dragon's talons, rolling closer and thrusting upward.The dragon rose onto his hind legs to avoid the sting of Felix's blade. 

Aeramia lunged, fire building in her throat.She watched the teal drake bear down on Felix, saw that his talons were spread and he was going to crush the pirate with all his weight.Aeramia aimed for the drake's chest and began to spit flames--

A huge weight struck her in the shoulder.Aeramia was flung to the side, sparks spitting uselessly over stone.The scarred dragon had rammed her, his hard horns just a few inches from gouging her neck.Breathless, Aeramia snapped at him, hating his grin.

Meanwhile, the teal dragon knocked Felix's sword out of his hand and pounced, pinning the pirate beneath his weight.

"You bastard," Felix gasped.Aeramia snarled at her foes, scratching uselessly at thick orange scales.

Felix's eyes were scrunched up."You _bastard,_ what are you doing here?"

The teal dragon laughed, harder."Same thing as you, idiot!"

Aeramia paused.She glanced at the orange drake, who smirked in a way that clearly said, ' _do you understand now, moron?'_ It was never nice to be called a moron, even non-verbally.

"How the fuck is it really you?" Felix demanded, not trying to fight, or even reach for his sword.

Aeramia did not quite understand, but Felix and the teal dragon seemed to know each other.She shook herself away from the scarred drake and watched, frowning. 

"How did you really think you could just run at me with a sword?"

"Shut up," Felix said.

"No, I'm serious.You couldn't even beat me as a human--what made you think you could like this?"

"I said _shut up_."

The teal dragon laughed again, first leaning back to give Felix some space to breathe, and then transformed down to his human form. 

Standing over Felix was a man of similar height, dressed in a battered navy uniform.He had shoulder length hair that matched Felix's in colour, those same fiery eyes, and a face that screamed of _trouble_.He held his hand out for Felix to take, which the pirate did.Hauling Felix to his feet, the dragon pulled him into an embrace.

***

"I can't believe you went and turned pirate," Glenn said, holding Felix tight.

"Idiot," Felix said."Like you're one to talk.How did this come about, anyway?You're uglier than ever."

Glenn barked out a laugh."At least you're still a little asshole."

"Well?" Felix pushed at Glenn until his brother let go of him, smiling sheepishly."We all thought you were dead.Rat."

Ruffling Felix's hair, Glenn said, "That why you turned pirate?"

Felix shoved his hand away and scowled."I asked you first.Do you know what Father would say if he saw you?"

"Aw, and if he saw _you_?I see you took his seal as well, so you might actually be worse off than me."

Unfortunately, this was probably true.But at least Felix hadn't gone and turned himself into a _monster_.He spotted his sword, lying gracelessly on the ground, and bent to pick it up.

"So are you going to introduce me to your wench?" Glenn asked.

Felix dropped his sword with a clatter, the noise of it bringing back to the forefront of his mind the fact that they very much had an audience.

"Go to Hell," Felix spat.

"There's no need to be rude," Glenn said.

"You disappeared," Felix said, picking up his sword again and trying very hard to sound unaffected, "and now you keep dodging my questions."

"I'm just worried about my little brother.And besides, it's--" Glenn's confident facade began to slip at last "--it's complicated, all right?But I get the feeling you already know some of what I could say."

Felix doubted that, but he found his eye drawn to Aeramia, nonetheless.She was watching him, her eyes wide and bright.It was like she was waiting for something, a sign or an invitation.It was like she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Why did you turn pirate, Felix?" Glenn asked again."Why'd you take the _Aegis_?"

Felix dragged his gaze away from Aeramia, to look at his brother."I had to find you."

"And the piracy?"

"It was easy," Felix said, and shrugged.He fidgeted with his rings."I don't know.I just--did it.Then kept doing it."

"Yeah, because you had to, didn't you?I bet you've built up a hoard."

Felix jolted."A _what_?"

"All right," Glenn sighed."Here's the short version of what happened.You know I went after that dragon?I didn't stand a chance, and well, he--Miklan--instead of killing me, he brought me back to his hoard.There was something in my blood."

Felix stared, not quite putting the pieces together.Yes, he had stolen a fair amount of gold in the few years he'd been pirating, and yes, he had hidden much of it in a secret location for safekeeping.But it wasn't a _hoard_ , he wasn't a--

Glenn said, "I think it's in yours, too."

"Ah."Felix looked down at his sword, ran his fingertip over the gold detail.He didn't want this.Although, he wasn't sure what he _did_ want."And--what was it?"

He had to ask, for Aeramia.She was still just waiting, as were the rest of the gathered dragons.The Queen and her Consort stood right where they had been all along, still as horrifyingly large statues. 

"It's complicated," Glenn said again.

Felix shot him a glare.

"Fine, fine!"Glenn looked over Felix's shoulder, to the Queen, then back at Felix."Our blood is that of dragons," Glenn said.

He watched Felix carefully, holding himself at arm's length as if his brother might attack again, only for real this time.But the most upsetting thing was that he had said it was complicated, when really it was quite simple.

"The old man's not going to like this."Felix frowned, thinking.

"Well, he's the one we got it from," Glenn said.

"He _what?_ "

Glenn shrugged."Apparently _Fraldarius_ was a dragon."

It was impossible.Unbelievable.Felix laughed."Actually, that explains a lot."

Shoulders visibly relaxing, Glenn smiled."Yeah.Doesn't it?"

At the same time, Felix and Glenn said, "The golden dinnerware."

Their father was obsessed with it, refusing to allow any of the servants near it.Setting it out for high-ranking guests was a nightmare, especially when all through the meal their father would watch them jealously, almost seething at the sight of other people touching it.

" _I'm_ not telling him, though," Glenn said.

Felix thought it was quite unfair that he should be the one to do it, but it seemed that once again he would have to be the bearer of uncomfortable news.He ground his teeth.

"But how did it happen?How can you," he trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"That's where it gets complicated," Glenn said."I don't really know how to describe it.Fuck, Felix, I never thought I'd have to do this."

"Do what?" Felix demanded, irate.

Glenn threw up his hands."Teach you how to be a dragon!If that's even what you want!"

"What, and let you have the edge?I'm still going to beat you."

Rolling his eyes, Glenn swore under his breath."That's not a reason to just--"

"Anyway if it's so complicated who was the one that taught you?Not the brute behind me," Felix scoffed.

"Felix!" Glenn hissed, but the big, scarred dragon-- _Miklan_ , Felix supposed--was not outwardly offended.Felix had the feeling he got called far worse, and that it was Glenn who did most of the insulting.Glenn sighed, resigned."Fine, fine.Let me just clean up some of your mess."

Felix hissed this time, wordlessly, as Glenn pushed past him to the middle of the cleared area--where most of the assembled dragons were gathered to eavesdrop.Some stood aside for Glenn, others--like the purple and the pale, pearly white--did not so much as budge.As he walked, Glenn transformed, back into his monstrous, teal dragon form.It should have made him unrecognizable, but something about his scales, the tilt of his head, the slender shape of his jaw--all of it--was so undeniably _Glenn._

"Your Majesties," Glenn said, bowing to the Queen and her Consort with the flair he had learned as a navy captain."Please forgive my younger brother for his terrible manners.If I had been able to stop him from disrupting the council so completely, I would have.Now, as you recall," Glenn said, while Felix silently fumed, "when I was Introduced I was in the same state as Felix.With your leave, perhaps I, as well as the lady who brought him, and Riegan could withdraw to remedy his condition."

The way he talked made it sound like Felix was hungover, and he _might_ have been wishing for a drink but that didn't mean a thing.The Queen listened to Glenn's speech, then turned her gaze to Felix.

"Very well," the Queen said."You may take your leave, but Claude must return before the night's end to give news of his territory and the Throat."

***

Aeramia was proud of Felix for waiting until they had left the council of dragons before saying, in his arrogant way, 'What kind of name is _Claude_ for a fucking dragon?'

She was less proud that he said it right in front of the gold and green dragon, right as he was alighting on the rocky ledge large enough to accommodate the four of them.

Claude only laughed."You're just like your brother," he said, as he transformed, his voice going from big to small as his body did.

Felix and Glenn both bristled.Aeramia stretched her wings out, glad to be away from the scrutiny of all the other dragons, and then shifted down to her own human form.

"And how do you know him, anyway?" Felix demanded.

He clenched his fists when Claude winked at him."I guess I'm just lucky!"

"He's one of the few people who knows about the Buried Bloodlines," Glenn said, the last to transform.When he did, he pushed his hair back in a way that was very reminiscent of Felix at his most frustrated.

"And those would be?" Felix crossed his arms, standing at a distance from the other three.Aeramia wanted to go to him, still drawn by that strange quality he possessed.

Claude's gaze flicked between each of his companions."About a thousand years ago, there was a very large war between human nations.Certain dragons took sides in it--the records are few and far between, I'm afraid.Those that exist all agree on one thing: it was messy, and before long, just about everyone was involved.It ended with total control of Fodlan by the Empire."

"We all know that," Felix snapped."What does it have to do with House Fraldarius?"

"That's the thing," Claude said, not the least put off by Felix's tone.Of course, he didn't look particularly intrigued by him, either, almost like he was immune to whatever it was in his blood that was so appealing.Aeramia wondered if that was the case, or if he was just very good at keeping composed.

Claude went on."Win or lose, dragons were reaching conclusions about their part in the conflict and the world as a whole.Some went out to sea, or found caves along the coast, where they could continue living their lives relatively unbothered by humans.And each other," Claude added."Some decided that the alliances and bonds they'd forged during the war were worth more, and didn't think they could stay apart anyway without risk to their children.During the war, methods for effectively defeating dragons were created, after all."

Stretching his arms over his head, Claude kept looking for reactions.Seeing that he was not going to be interrupted again, he said, "The ones that thought that way became the Buried Bloodlines.They concealed their draconic aspects within their bloodlines, so that their children would always appear human and more or less lack the usual indicators of a dragon.Lust for gold being a big one."

"Just look at Felix though," Glenn said.

Felix glared, but the amount of gold he wore defeated any argument he might have given. 

"I said 'more or less'," Claude laughed."It'll get worse for a bit after his first transformation.Don't you remember?"

It was Glenn's turn to glare.

"Anyway, some other attributes that get hidden are things like night vision, increased strength, breathing fire, and of course, being able to transform.It makes it very hard for another human to suspect them--but dragons don't have that issue.And thanks to the method of Burying a bloodline, it has the opposite effect.Hence lovely Aeramia's fascination with our pirate, here."

Aeramia hadn't expected to be included in this discussion at all, and jumped a little at hearing her name."What's the method, then?" she asked."Is there actually gold in his blood?"

"You could say that.I had to do quite a bit of research--I needed help, myself, from another dragon, but he's definitely not at this meeting."

"You?" Felix asked.

"He's probably asleep somewhere," Claude said."Yes, me.I'm from a more recently-hidden bloodline, but I needed to be Introduced for personal reasons."

Glenn scoffed, and Aeramia just frowned.She had thought it odd that he hadn't been Introduced at birth, but never put two and two together and reached the conclusion that this meant he hadn't always been a dragon.At least, not outwardly.

"Anyway, no one had ever tried to uncover these bloodlines, and the Burying process wasn't recorded well.So we had to do quite a bit of trial and error to figure it out," Claude explained, although, when Aeramia thought about it, he really hadn't.

"So, what do we need to do, then?" she asked, feeling her face heat up when the three men looked at her."Or--what does Felix need to do?"

Claude grinned."Well, first he needs to be sure that being a dragon is really what he wants."

"What else would I be?" Felix snapped.

"A pirate, apparently," Glenn said.

"I'm starting to think it's the same thing," Felix retorted.He raised his chin and avoided looking at the others."Besides, I doubt there's another way to get Aeramia to stop fawning over me."

"I don't fawn," Aeramia protested.

Glenn smirked."Are you sure you want her to stop?" he said, as Claude said, "No one's saying that she's going to stop."

Drawing his sword, Felix took a step towards Claude, who backed away, snickering."The only thing that'll draw her to you is your own charm."

Felix curled his lip, and Aeramia thought that the way he showed his teeth when irritated was just one clue among many that he was a dragon at heart.She tried to distract herself with that, rather than wondering if the moments they'd shared had been purely due to his blood, if there was nothing about him that she wanted.If they had both been tricked into this by his distant ancestor.

"Let's get on with it, then," Felix said, sheathing his blade. 

Claude nodded, and began getting everyone into the proper position."Felix, you stand in the south," he said."Fire.I'll take care of air--Aeramia, stand across from me, Glenn across from Felix.Do you have water?"

Felix's flask of rum had long since been emptied, but he had filled it with fresh water before he and Aeramia had left for the Cliffs.He held it out to Claude, who gestured to Aeramia.She accepted the flask, holding it in both hands.It was warm from resting against Felix's side.

Glenn had already picked up a stone, holding it cupped in his palms. 

"Am I supposed to have a match or something?" Felix asked.He crossed his arms, looking irritable--as usual.But there was an additional hunch to his shoulders, a firmer resolve in looking away from everyone's faces.Nervousness?

"You'll be making the fire without any of that," Claude assured him."All you need is a blade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't help describing dragon!versions of everyone! try and guess who's there?? 
> 
> i took some liberties with the Crest system but i figure canon's more of a guideline, anyway ^v* (<\- yar that be an eyepatch)
> 
> also...why do i think a male dragon is a drake? i think i remember it from uhhh a Cornelia Funke book i read ages ago? but then what's a female? i am Not saying 'dragoness' even if you hold a sword to my throat? and like drakes are ducks so why can't male dragons be ganders? by duck/goose logic males get gendered names and females are just 'dragons', right?
> 
> as soon as i realized that Glenn didn't have to be dead in this i was like "no sad only dragon!"


	6. a change in the wind

Felix's heart pounded.He wasn't afraid, he wasn't afraid.Claude transformed into that gold and green dragon, and the moonlight was nearly right above them.Felix looked up at the perfect silver disk, shining like a beautifully polished piece of eight.Swallowing, he raised his dagger, holding his empty palm up.

The wind off the ocean was cool.It blew against Felix's back, almost urging him forward.He stood his ground, waiting for Claude's signal.Across from him, Glenn smiled with his usual easy confidence, definitely able to see Felix's nerves.He ground his teeth and checked on Aeramia from the corner of his eye.She stood to his left side, across from Claude, and looked nervous, herself.She was breathing deliberately, seeming to swell and recede in size like a wave.

On Felix's right, Claude steadily raised his wings.He brought them down just as slowly, barely stirring the air.As Felix watched, a pang of something went through him.Jealousy?In his dragon form, Claude was immense, powerful--he pulled his wings back again, in a leisurely pantomime of flight.Soon, Felix would be flying for real, under his own power.It would be different than being carried by Aeramia, although he had been growing accustomed to that.

Claude picked up the pace of his wingbeats, until bits of dust and grass swirled around the four of them on the cliff.This wind was warm, hitting Felix's cheeks and stinging his eyes.Claude nodded.

Taking a deep breath to steady his hand, Felix brought the point of his dagger down, cutting open his palm.For a moment, he felt no pain at all, then the reality hit him and Felix bit his lip.His hand throbbed as blood welled up.

To his left, Aeramia poured water from his flask onto the ground.It trickled forward, like a dark snake.Glenn let his grip open.The stone he had been holding tumbled to the ground, loud.It rolled to meet the water, in the middle of the three--technically, four--dragons.

"Step forward," Claude rumbled.Smoke billowed from his mouth as he spoke.His wings pushed it into the circle and it stung Felix's eyes and ripped at his lungs.He walked forward, to the stone and the trickle of water.The ground didn't dip.The water had flowed forward as if called there.

Something was happening to his chest.Felix grunted, as his heart stumbled.He nearly curled forward, but remembered what Claude had said about keeping his bleeding hand level.Wincing, he held it over the stone and water.

The wind picked up, hot and clouded with smoke.Eyes streaming, Felix tried not to cough.Everything was getting warmer, heat blooming in his chest and spreading through his veins.His hair whipped around his face.The moon was now directly above them, shining pale gold.

In his palm, the blood began to steam.Felix dropped his dagger as his skin burned.

The pain wasn't just in his skin, it was beneath it.He gripped his wrist with his free hand, gasping irregularly.His nostrils flared and his eyes widened, despite the smoke.

The pool of blood he cradled darkened.It seemed to absorb the light of the moon and stars, contrasting perfectly against his pale skin.Claude rumbled something, and Aeramia and Glenn echoed it.Had they transformed, too?Felix didn't dare look up to see.

More steam rose from his hand.The colour of his blood began to lighten, rapidly, until it was a perfect reflection of the moon hanging above.Colours spread across Felix's vision, like dancing flames.Orange, teal, gold, green, and Felix blinked away tears.He gripped his wrist harder as the heat intensified around him, threatening to push him to his knees.

White had turned to yellow--but it wasn't bright enough for Felix to see that.He tried to shake sweat from his eyes, but the quality of the air--lit but unlit--remained.The burning settled to a pulsing ache.His heart beat in time with it, steadier now but no less painful.

Inhaling smoke, Felix blinked slowly.When his eyes opened the blood was red--not in the usual way.Instead, it was the molten colour of liquid metal, liquid gold.Felix released a shaky breath, tasting something acrid and metallic on his tongue.Saliva pooled in his mouth so he swallowed, then gulped in another breath of hot air.He staggered forward, feeling like every bone in his body was an anchor.

Cool air hit Felix from the back.He took another step, his foot touching water.The blood in his hand hissed, darkening as steam and smoke obscured it.Felix shut his eyes against it, and his ears rang.His hand was burning, burning, but he was practically numb to it by now.He gasped for air and let go of his wrist.

His injured hand was weighed down.He curled his fingers around something hard and smooth and as hot as the sun.Blinking, Felix brought his hand closer.The sea air pushed the smoke away, and through half-lidded eyes he could examine what now lay in his palm.

It was a coin, big and made of pure gold.He knew it with certainty, because there was nothing better than it in all the world, across all the seas.His mouth watered and he couldn't look away from it.There was something embossed on it--a profile.It had sharp features, a short beard--the chin was held high, defiant.Felix turned the coin over, revealing a dragon twisted in a circle, the end of its own tail in its jaws.He rubbed his thumb over the surface, entranced.

"Call it in the air," came a rumbling voice. 

Felix didn't tear his gaze from the gold in his hand, but he did as he was told.

Tossing the coin took all his effort, both in overpowering his tired muscles and in the sheer willpower it took to let go.The coin flashed in the moonlight, seeming to hang suspended beneath the stars.

"Tails," Felix said, his tongue sluggish, his mouth feeling too full of teeth.

The coin did not land.Felix dropped forward, on his hands and knees.His back--his chest--his face--his entire body--screamed with pain for one molten second, and then his vision flickered and he sagged onto the ground.

***

With most of her vision obscured by smoke, Aeramia had only been certain of a few things happening in front of her.

First had been the darkness, centred on Felix's palm, and the blackness of his veins beneath the thin skin of his wrist and hand.Then, behind the smoke, he had shone like the moon.After that, flickering flames had been visible, but only barely, and soon replaced by a red hot glow.Aeramia knew a human could not survive the heat that poured off the four of them.She had transformed, herself, and towering above Felix's slight form she'd felt frantic, powerless.All she wanted was to stop this, try again later or not at all.Felix glowed with heat.It had to be painful.It looked horrible.

When Claude ceased to stir the air, and smoke hung heavy and still, Aeramia wondered if it had all been for nothing.

But as the smoke smell cleared, it was replaced by something irresistibly pure and metallic, not blood, but gold.The gold that had been in Felix's veins, that he had willingly offered for Aeramia's examination.

It beckoned her, igniting her hunger.Her gaze followed it obediently as Felix tossed it into the air, turning over and over in the sky.It may have fallen--it may not have.

When Aeramia looked down, Felix was a dragon.

He was small, as dragons went, certainly no bigger than she was, herself.His scales were dark, possibly blue, reflecting the silver moonlight the way they would on any other dragon.Thanks to the rich colouring, it was difficult to say exactly how he might look in proper daylight.Aeramia withheld judgement, trying to crush the disappointment threatening to overtake her after the tension of everything that had happened this night.

After a moment of laying sprawled on his belly, Felix began to stir.It started with small twitches of his legs, smooth young talons snagging on the stone beneath them.Then his tail flipped, once, like on an ornery cat.Felix opened one astonishingly fierce eye--just like his human gaze but magnified as much as his physical size--and then his wings thrashed.

It was not graceful.Like a newborn, Felix had to adjust to entirely new limbs.He stretched them, releasing a startled peep as he turned his head.The change in field of vision between Aeramia's human and dragon selves was something so ordinary to her--the only time she thought about it at all was when she woke from a dream--but watching Felix's eyes go wide, then blink rapidly, she understood that it had to be like he was in a different world.

Glenn tilted his head down, pressing his forehead hard into the ground.Sparks flickered in his mouth as he clearly struggled with keeping his laughter under control.Claude sat back, watching sharply as Felix adjusted.He said nothing, so neither did Aeramia.Felix stopped trying to move everything at once and managed to bring his wings up above his back, half-folded and almost elegant.He raised his head and twisted his slender neck to examine them, moving each digit carefully to see how they responded.

With an ungainly flap, he managed to fold his wings against his sides, and moved on to his legs.Aeramia wondered if the three of them should really be watching him explore his new form, but neither of the drakes seemed bothered.Felix was ignoring them, anyway, intent on making sure all his limbs were in working order.

Lastly, he practiced swinging his tail, curling it and stretching it, slow and careful.Spines budded along the the top of it, still rounded and new.How many years would it take for them to grow into the weapons he likely wanted?

Claude spoke first."Are you feeling any pain?"

Felix turned to the sound of his voice, his body rocking a little.He made a garbled, growling sound, and frowned.He tried again.

"Speaking will be a challenge at first," Claude assured him, as Glenn snorted.

"Good luck insulting us all now," Glenn snickered, more sparks loosing from his tongue.

Felix glared at him, even as blue-green light faintly glowed beneath his scaly cheeks.

"So, any pain?" Claude asked again.Felix answered with a shake of his head.

Claude chirped and cautiously approached, guiding Felix in stretching his wings and tail and the new proportions of his body.He checked Felix's vision and spoke rarely--Aeramia realized it was for Felix's benefit, in order to keep the new drake at ease and from feeling overwhelmed.

"You won't be flying tonight, I'm afraid," Claude said, as Felix tested his wings for him."You need to build up the right muscles, since you've never used your wings.You could go off and practice yourself, but it would be better if you stayed with your brother, or Aeramia."

Felix's tongue worked, and Aeramia frowned.

"She doesn't--want--" he grumbled.

"I'd be happy to have you," Aeramia said, quickly casting a coppery glow on the scene."To host you.As you learn."

Glenn's smirk was unbearable.Aeramia understood why Felix's first instinct had been to attack his brother on sight.

"You had him in your hoard, right?" Claude asked.At Aeramia's nod, he said, "He'd be able to find it again even if you didn't bring him back.Once he's confident enough to get his own territory you'll want to move out."

Aeramia stuck her tongue out, the thought of having to find a new lair as good as the one she had tasting awful.

"I have to return to the meeting," Claude said, and asked if Felix had any other questions.

With obvious effort, Felix asked, in a slurred growl, how he was supposed to change back.

Claude said, "The same way you changed the first time.You let go."

Leaving Felix to frown over that, Claude turned and leapt into the night sky, scales flashing and tail snapping.He ascended quickly, leaving their sight.

"I assume the two of you would like to catch up?" Aeramia asked.

Glenn chuckled, spewing a little fire.Whether he simply didn't have a handle on flames or was doing it on purpose to show off, she couldn't say for sure. 

"Let's see if he can turn back first, I'll go mad if I have to wait for him to figure out how to speak."

Felix glared, and growled low.If he had known how to spit fire, Aeramia was certain he would be doing so.Closing his eyes, Felix breathed deeply. 

***

 _You let go_ , Claude had said. 

Felix had never thought of inhabiting his physical form as something he'd had any say in.He did not feel as though he was holding on to being a dragon.He felt like he was Felix--just Felix with extra appendages and height.So how was he supposed to let go, when his hands--claws--were already empty?

He concentrated, but his mind whirred.He tried to relax, but his body was tense.

It always looked so easy when Aeramia did it.She just went from big one moment to small the next.And how had Felix even gone big in the first place?Tossing a coin--which he no longer had.

Once Felix learned how to fly and fight as a dragon, he would be sure to give Claude a taste of his blade--claws, fire, whatever.It was terribly rude to give him cryptic, useless advice and then just leave.And why wasn't Glenn helping?Aeramia he understood--she had always been a dragon, so transformation was subconscious.Glenn, on the other hand, had had to learn the same as Felix.

Maybe it wasn't about the coin, but the effort that had gone in to tossing it.Felix struggled to recall exactly how that had felt, the way it had pulled at his chest like he was discarding the most important thing in the world.

The ground rushed up to meet Felix--his wrists and knees scraped on the hard ground and his peripheral vision closed in.His forehead bumped against stone and he swore.

"Good first try," Glenn said, laughing.Felix glared up at him, feeling small and weak.Not for long, he promised himself.Soon enough he would be strong enough to challenge his brother to a proper sparring match.

Aeramia transformed, too, bending down to cup Felix's elbow and help him wobble to his feet.As soon as he felt he had regained his balance, he pulled out of her grip.He could still see clearly like this.His night vision was better, as Claude had said it would be.Flexing his hands, Felix wondered what else had changed.

"How do you feel?" Aeramia asked, hovering close by.Her fiery eyes were wide as she stayed where she was, watching Felix like he was a wild animal in a small space.

Willing himself to settle, Felix shrugged one shoulder.The absence of wings felt peculiar--more so than their appearance."Different.More."

"More, what?" Glenn asked, shrinking down to his human form.It was still shocking to see him, after years.He looked the same as ever.It wasn't fair.

"Just more," Felix said, sneering.

"Yeah, I guess I get it," Glenn said instead of a jibe.

An uneasy silence settled over the three of them.Felix and Glenn watched each other, warily, and Aeramia looked on.Questions that Felix might have asked his brother fled his mind, and he shifted his weight, wondering if he should try transforming again. 

"I think I'll return to the meeting," Aeramia blurted."I haven't attended one since my Oath."

Felix frowned at her, and Glenn bit his lip, then nodded.Aeramia backed off, giving herself the space to transform.By this point, the moon was long past its zenith and the cliff on which they stood was in full shadow.Still, Felix could see her clearly, if not in perfect colour, as she became her dragon form.Looking back once, Aeramia inhaled loudly and then took off.Her shape was not long and lithe as some of the other dragons they'd seen that night, or large and bulky.Aeramia was, as Felix had first assumed, small, and something like the illustrations he had seen of the creatures in storybooks of knights and kings.

"Are you going to tell me about her?" Glenn asked.

Felix realized that he had been staring after the copper dragon, and jolted, cursing."Fuck!Glenn, you're supposed to be telling me about the time _you_ spent as a dragon."

Laughing, Glenn invited Felix to sit down at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the restful sea. 

"All right, fine.What do you want to know?"

The two of them talked, about Glenn's reaction to being taken by a dragon (it had been similar to Felix's, and involved a certain amount of growling and duelling), and about Felix's ship and crew.They discussed the changes Glenn had experienced, how long it had taken to get used to his new form and abilities, how the trick with breathing fire was to clear your throat but with extra _growl_.Glenn told Felix about Miklan, who he had convinced to find new targets (less by appealing to his better nature and more by daring him to stop being such a coward--after which he had discovered that Miklan _did_ , in fact, possess a better nature.Mostly he was just grouchy).

Felix didn't admit to any feelings for Aeramia--feelings weren't something he bothered with--but he was sure Glenn had reached his own conclusions about them.While they watched the night and listened to the wind, exhausted of things to talk about, Felix thought about her and the prospect of returning to her hoard, to having her be the one to teach him about being a dragon.

He was looking forward to it.

" _Are_ you going to tell Father?" Glenn asked.

Felix shrugged."You should be the one to."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one he thinks is dead," Felix pointed out.

Glenn leaned back."Maybe.But he _could_ think the same about you."

"You know what, you're not pushing this off on me," Felix snapped."I'm not doing it.You're the older brother.You're the one whose fault _all_ of this is.You tell him."

"What if I made you do it?"

"Okay, fine, how about this," Felix said, inching backward from the cliff and twisting to look at his brother."At the next one of these dragon meetings, we duel.Loser has to tell father."

Glenn smirked."So, you."

"Don't train then," Felix said, looking away and raising his chin high. 

"Can you imagine him as a dragon?It's such a bad idea."

"Right?So glad I won't be the one to tell him," Felix taunted.Glenn jostled his shoulder, smiling, and Felix couldn't help but grin back. 

***

Saying goodbye to Glenn was difficult, when the last time it had happened, Felix's brother had never returned.He knew that this time would be different, but he still felt fear hammering at his ribs.Aeramia watched, and when Felix had let go of Glenn she wrapped herself around him, solid and firm and reassuring.Dawn was breaking when they departed, and Felix hadn't slept at all.Aeramia confessed that she had, during the council meeting, but Felix doubted it.Still, he trusted her as she glided over the waves, back to her hoard.

On arriving home, Aeramia's first order of business was to examine her hoard.Illuminating the ceiling of her lair with swirling flames, she picked through her measly pile of gold coins as if counting them out.Felix hung back in the mouth of the cave, fidgeting with his rings and watching.He was surprised at how powerfully the scent of gold tempted him.It took all of his willpower not to join Aeramia in her count, but she had shot him a look that threatened severe consequences should he interfere.So Felix had laughed and stayed away, forced to be content with the gold he was wearing.

Someday soon, he would seek out the _Aegis_ and make sure that no one had touched his share of stolen goods.Then, he would bring it all to the island he'd kept most of it hidden away, and curl up right in the middle of it and not let anyone near it, ever.

After Aeramia had confirmed that all of her possessions were still in order, she joined Felix in the mouth of the cave, sitting down beside him.She faced the ocean, and he faced the gold inside her lair.

"Are you ready to start practicing?" she asked.

Felix hummed, not blinking."Soon.I just need to rest."

"You'll probably sleep more than you used to," Aeramia said.

"Hm."

"I'm glad you found him.Your brother."

"Yeah."Felix looked down."Thanks.For making me go."

She laughed."I wouldn't have made you.I'm just glad you trusted me."

Felix was, too, and he was pleased that she trusted him, too, enough to bring him back here.Even though things had changed, he still was in awe of her dragon form, the power in her jaws and the sharpness of her fangs and talons. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw that her hand was braced on the stone, where she leaned back on her palms to watch the clouds sail past.Felix slid his next to it, so that his fingers just brushed against hers.

***

Aeramia brought Felix to the top of the cliff, where they had practiced sparring, when he was ready to try transforming again.The sun was bright and hot in the sky, though now and then it ducked behind clouds as though bashful.

Felix stood in the middle of the flattened grass, looking a little uncertain.He closed his eyes and nothing happened right away.Aeramia glanced up as the shadow of a gull passed overhead, and when she looked down, Felix was in his dragon form.

The sun glanced off his scales, which were the rich, midnight blue of his hair, and when he moved, Aeramia noticed that the edges of them were rust-red, metallic and giving him an iridescent quality.His eyes were a similar colour, so full of fire they could set the world alight.The scales along his throat and belly, on the other hand, lacked the red and instead had a turquoise sheen when the sunlight hit them directly.When he raised his wings, the harsh light above made them faintly glow.Visible veins stood out red against the dark membranes.

Aeramia stared.Felix curled his slender tail, catlike.His chest was scarred as in his human form, though they were distorted a little, stretched with the change in size.Those scars were a little duller than the rest of his scales, almost the grey of unpolished steel. 

Felix huffed, breaking Aeramia's reverie.She caught his eye--amused, a little smug--and felt familiar heat spreading from her cheeks.Well.It was not just the gold that had been in his blood.Aeramia snorted, the flame hitting a patch of dry grass and setting it smouldering.Clicking her tongue, she circled Felix and ran through the same check of his limbs that Claude had, before demonstrating how to strengthen his wings.

As determined as Felix was, he did not break for some hours.Aeramia sprawled nearby, watching him exercise his wings, his legs, his tail.Though it was boring, she certainly wasn't going to complain about the view.After a brief rest for water and where Felix practiced speaking with his mouth full of fangs, even he seemed reluctant to go back to the same stretches.

He gently nipped at her jaw.

Aeramia hissed softly, pushing him with one forepaw.Felix pulled back, and Aeramia pursued him with a few gentle bites of her own.Seeing that his ploy had worked, Felix returned to the offensive, attacking slow and careful, like a wobbly-footed kitten.The two of them stood on their hind legs, Felix copying the way Aeramia used her tail for balance, and batted each other.Felix's wings circled, and had to ache, but he didn't let up.He pulled them back and lurched forward onto Aeramia, biting and nipping as she tried to wriggle out from under his weight.

They wrestled like that for some time, testing his new form, and Aeramia kept finding new scars as she sought out his weak points and taught him how to fight like a dragon.Felix mimicked her, learning fast. 

But he was exhausted from lack of sleep, his earlier practice, and the toll transformation had taken on him.While Aeramia would not have complained if their spar had turned into something else, she was content when the two of them stilled, tangled up together--Aeramia with one wing over his and their tails entwined--and Felix simply closed his eyes and fell asleep.Aeramia admired the way the setting sun lit up his scales, pressed her cheek against his shoulder, and dozed off, herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partway through chapter 4 i realized that 'Felix learns how to dragon' was not a plan. i needed like... a way to do that. so i actually did research on alchemy for this call this chapter my Magnum Opus  
> in any case no i do not know where clothing/piercings/etc go when a dragon transforms that is not my concern
> 
> also not my concern is Miklan--no there are no specifics about how bad he is or was--i just needed a dragon to send Glenn against and you should interpret them however you like. this ain't about them!  
> i hope you think dragon!Felix is hot akfhghdsfj asgkjhhjakjfhg jsdakgh it's so fun to describe shiny metallic scales akjfgh
> 
> one more chapter to go!


	7. a share of the plunder

Chaos erupted on deck of the pirate ship _Aegis_.All hands scrabbled for the guns, loading the cannons and taking in the sails before they were singed.The alarm had been raised, that a dragon was approaching, and that meant there wasn't much time.

Captain Felix Hugo Fraldarius stood at the helm, one hand on the gilded hilt of his sword.He smirked as the creature neared, seeing a familiar flash of copper scales.Aeramia flew straight at the _Aegis_ , with the sun at her back.Rolling his eyes, Felix barked to his first mate to belay his last order. 

The first mate--recently assigned the position after the previous was found in possession of some of Felix's favourite pieces of loot--stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before shouting for the men to stand down.Felix didn't take his eyes off the rapidly approaching form of the dragon.

"O-orders, sir?"

Felix glanced at his first mate-- _Ashe_ , his mind supplied, _like his hair, that's how you remember_ \--who did his best not to quail under the captain's unblinking gaze."Keep her on course to Derdriu.I'll rejoin you there."

"Yes, sir," Ashe said, attention visibly torn between his captain and the dragon that was nearly within firing range."Wait, Captain--"

"Do you really think I can't handle it," Felix said, throwing Ashe a patronizing look before leaving him to the helm.Letting go didn't always mean forever.It was about only ever holding as much as you were able at one time. 

Felix leapt from the deck as he transformed, his tail dragging over the railing and his wings filling with the wind off the ocean.Behind him, a few sailors swore.While for some, the fact that Felix was a dragon had not seemed to come as much of a surprise, it would take most of them longer to get used to this.

The attacking dragon soared above him as Felix beat his own wings to gain altitude.He arched his body and twisted, following her from below and keeping in between her and the _Aegis_.

Mindful of the masts, Felix pursued Aeramia.He snapped at her tail and forced her higher, away from the guns.She flew straight up and flipped to the side, still playing at attacking his ship.Felix doubted she was serious, but he rumbled out a threat anyway, flames gurgling to life in his throat.

Aeramia responded with a spray of crackling sparks.They scattered across Felix's nose, and he squeezed his eyes shut on instinct, shaking them off.Laughing, Aeramia circled back down to his ship.Felix chased her, roaring. 

Just before the copper dragon crashed through the deck of Felix's ship, she transformed, landing lightly on her feet.She ran forward a few steps to keep from tumbling forward, and Felix did the same as he made the change to his human form. 

The crew stayed backed against the rail, watching nervously.Felix ignored them, and their hands on their pistols and swords, drawing his own blade in a smooth silver arc.

In front of him, Aeramia spun to face him.She reached for a cutlass at her waist and pulled it free, swinging it and her hips as she took a few steps closer.

"If you hand over your gold, then no one needs to get hurt," Aeramia said, smiling.Lately, she wore more gold, herself, in the shell of her ear and on her fingers.Her hoard had been growing.

"No," Felix said, simply."In fact, I still want my sapphire back."He moved closer, himself, to Aeramia's left side.

"You didn't even notice it was missing for a week," Aeramia pointed out, striding casually aside, so that the two dragons were soon circling on the deck of the _Aegis_.

"That doesn't change things."

Aeramia shrugged."Well, if we're talking about stolen gold, _you_ need to return about fifty coins?"

"You can't prove I stole anything from you," Felix said, offhand.He swivelled his Zoltan in his grip.

"Please, I can smell it," Aeramia said.

"Pirates don't just give up their gold," Felix reminded her, "you should know that.Seeing as you _are_ one."

"You're always so rude," Aeramia said, and lunged.

Felix parried her easily--he'd taught her that move himself and could read her intentions from a mile away.Aeramia retaliated with a quick thrust and Felix stepped out of the way, content for the time being with measuring how well she had been keeping up her training.

She hadn't neglected it.Aeramia was quick, her movements sharper than when Felix had last left her.Someday, she might even be a challenge.

Their blades rang out, the metallic sound accompanied only by the beat of their boots on the sun-washed deck and the rhythm of their breathing.The wind tugged at Felix's clothes, threatening to steal his hat.He pressed it down with one hand and swivelled to avoid Aeramia's next strike.She growled and changed her stance, so Felix mirrored her.They traded blows, neither getting near enough for a hit.

"Stop playing with your food," Aeramia panted, after Felix blocked a string of slashes and leaned back to keep from having her fist in his face.

Felix let out a single huff of laughter and went on the offensive.Aeramia almost tripped backwards blocking him, as he forced her to the edge of the ship. 

"Admitting you're prey?" Felix asked, giving her a chance to recover.

Aeramia pushed her uneven hair out of her face."Just comparing you to a cat."

"That makes you the magpie that flew into my claws," Felix said.

He feinted, drawing Aeramia to the side.Impressively, she pivoted out of the way of his next strike.In close quarters, they had less room for sweeping attacks.Felix watched Aeramia's blade, her arms, the turn of her chin.They spoke her intentions, quick, wordless tells.Felix kept up with them, blocking when he had to, attacking when he felt like it, waiting for the moment that would give him the decisive victory.

It came when Aeramia brought down her sword with a little too much force, letting Felix capitalize on her momentum and tip her off balance.His next strike easily disarmed her, sending her cutlass clattering onto the deck and leaving her with her back against the ship's rail.She braced against it with both hands, breathing heavily.

Felix smirked, raising his blade and holding it against her throat.He leaned forward, bringing their faces close together."Now what, dragon?"

The look Aeramia gave him was anything but threatened."Looks like I need to train harder."

"Hmph."Felix hadn't minded the audience of his entire crew during their match, but now that he wanted to rake his eyes up and down Aeramia's flushed face, and his hands through her hair, he felt a little differently."So are you going to leave peacefully or--"

Aeramia slunk her hand around his waist--lifting his wallet, naturally, as she pushed at the hilt of Felix's sword with a surprisingly strong hand.She was beginning to transform.

"Do _not_ \--"

Aeramia shoved him backward, hooking his wallet on one sharp claw.Her increased weight made the _Aegis_ groan, and she turned, kicking off.The railing splintered. 

Red-faced and swearing, Felix hastily shoved his sword back into its sheath and ran after her.He leapt into open air, furious.Transforming, he still dropped a distance before catching himself with wings spread.Aeramia flew swiftly away from the _Aegis_ , the sun lighting up her scales.

Felix spat a jet of fire at her that missed by about thirty feet.Aeramia didn't even glance back at him as she soared away. 

It was fine, though.Felix still knew where she made her lair.

***

Aeramia knew Felix would chase her.She knew that he'd stolen more than fifty pieces of gold and she really needed to find his ship when it was at port and easier to sneak on board.She knew that he really did want the sapphire back, as well as the other odds and ends she'd taken and added to her hoard.

She knew he knew the location of that.

If what they played was a game, the rules were unspoken.Aeramia led Felix in a long chase, pretending to try and shake him off.She probably could--he was still not quite as good a flier as she was.In the end, she circled back to her cliffside lair.Felix was quite far behind, but still in sight.Aeramia crawled into her cave and scattered the contents of his wallet onto her pile of treasure.For good measure, she buried the sapphire under some coins and a dented goblet.Her collection was growing nicely--thanks in part to Felix.

He arrived with a roar, his shadow filling the mouth of the cave.Aeramia turned, watching the way he spread his wings in an attempt to look bigger.It was impossible for him to hide how tired he was from the flight.

"You need to train more, yourself," Aeramia growled, resisting the urge to light the dark space with fire.She could see fine in the dark, and it would be better if Felix wasn't tempted by the way flickering flames would make her hoard glitter.

"Shut up," Felix snorted.He hesitated in the cave mouth, wings out and creating an artificial night.

Aeramia rested herself on top of her hoard."Did I take you far from your course?"

She curled her tail forward, flicking it, and lifted her head.

Felix sighed, folding his wings and entering the cave along with bright daylight.He stopped some ways from Aeramia."No.I would have left them anyway."

"You've come to retrieve your property," Aeramia said, nodding.

Felix's laugh was smoky."If you hadn't been here it would have been simple."

"But alas, I am," Aeramia mocked, curling a little more, dislodging a few coins.

The sound of them clinking drew Felix forward again, like it was beyond his control, pulling him in."Now that I look closer though," Felix said, slinking nearer.He fell silent, coming to a stop just in front of Aeramia.Teal glowed faintly under his cheeks.Aeramia tilted her head, and kept curling and uncurling her tail.

Felix huffed out a cloud of smoke."Maybe all I see is treasure."

His glowing blush spread, and Aeramia wondered where he had learned _that_ from, because it worked.She spread herself out, angling her wings behind her.Felix was hesitant to meet her gaze, but when he did, his irises burned bright like embers.

"I missed you," Aeramia admitted.

She knew she wouldn't get those exact words out of Felix, but a smile flickered across his face and he slunk closer.On the very threshold of Aeramia's pile of gold, he rose up a little so that he could tuck in his chin and press his forehead up against Aeramia's.Their horns knocked against each other, gently at first, then harder as Felix turned it--like he did everything--into a sparring match.Aeramia pushed back, keeping her throat protected as Felix opened his jaws to reveal shining fangs.He bit at her snout, and they play-battled, snarling softly.Felix's wings flapped for balance.Going on the offensive, Aeramia nipped at him until his head was tipped back and the pearlescent scales of his throat were visible.

It was the perfect angle for her to graze her teeth along it, and as she did Felix sighed.Aeramia bit her way down his graceful neck, and he swayed a bit where he stood.When she pulled away, he opened his eyes a sliver and then crowded into her space, pressing against her, nuzzling against the base of her wing.Aeramia backed up, offering Felix space to join her atop her hoard, and curled her neck around his body and wrapped her tail up with his.

Their movements were languid, re-mapping old scars and sensitive spots.Aeramia exhaled red flames along Felix's skin, watching them leave a trail of blue-green light in their wake as his muscles twitched and shivered. 

Coins scattered and something heavy fell over with a clatter.The temperature of the cave increased, sparks and flames lighting the walls in brief flickers.Meanwhile, mottled shadows were cast, etched in copper and turquoise.Gold and jewels reflected hues both warm and cool, shifting and heaving.Smoke curled, indolent, to hang heavy above the two dragons.

Soft growls and the popping of sparks changed to erratic, noisy gasps.Fire spurted into the thick air.Talons curled around handfuls of gold and into hard, scaly skin.Aeramia could not contain the high, rusty snarl in her throat, reaching a fever pitch.Shortly after, Felix let out a deep rumble, something like a violent purr, low and guttural. 

Aeramia lay her head on Felix's softly glowing chest and closed her eyes.

***

Felix absently ran the fingers of one hand through Aeramia's hair, and the other trailed over gold coins--half of which were probably his.They clinked under his rings, warm and smooth beneath his fingertips.Aeramia kissed his collarbone, the feeling so different from her dragon teeth but no less insistent.Her thighs were clamped around his waist, strong and with almost molten heat.Freckles on her cheeks stood out from the glow still present in her skin.

"How did it go?" Aeramia asked, sighing against his throat when Felix ran his hand over the back of her neck--dragging his gold rings against her skin. 

Felix knew what she meant."Haven't told him yet."

"You made a deal, though," Aeramia said, and the way she nipped at his jaw was very much what she did as a dragon. 

"I've talked Glenn into sharing the burden," Felix informed her."Since neither of us want to do it, and he's conceded I held my own better than he expected after just a month of training.It's why I've come to you."

"Oh?" Aeramia straightened, leaving Felix without her blazing heat.

The sudden rush of cool air made his breath catch."Among other reasons," he confessed.

Satisfied, Aeramia curled forward again, lips moving behind his ear as she asked what he needed her for.

"Hmm--I thought you might join us--as the third dragon needed to help him transform," Felix explained.

"You're certain he'll want to?"

Felix shrugged one shoulder, and the hand not currently stroking up and down her spine clutched at a handful of coins."Perhaps not at first.Either way," Felix released the gold to find Aeramia's chin, and tilt her face towards his, "I want him to meet you."

It was hard to admit, and he didn't know how it would go over--with either of them.While returning to the life he had led before piracy might be impossible, he still had to re-enter his father's life.Felix couldn't imagine doing so without Aeramia having some part in it.

"Felix," Aeramia breathed, propping herself up above him and looking into his eyes.

"What?"

She smiled at his tone, and pushed loose hair behind her ear only for it to fall forward again."This seems like quite a step in our courtship."

"Whatever, it's not like it matters," Felix said, knowing Aeramia knew that it _did_ matter."Will you do this for me or not?"

Laughing, Aeramia kissed him.It wasn't much of an answer, but Felix was happy to inhale her smoky breath, and she greedily took his lower lip between her teeth, worrying it.Aeramia brought one hand to his forehead and tenderly stroked his hair away from his face. 

"What will I get if I say yes?" Aeramia asked, mouth moving against his.

Felix reached for her wrist, taking it in his fingers and drawing it to his lips, so that he could press a kiss into her palm.

"A share of my plunder," Felix whispered.He knew before she spoke what her answer would be, from the look in her eyes.He hadn't even needed to offer treasure, but it certainly didn't hurt.

After all, the differences between pirates and dragons were few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "write what you know," they say. well maybe i will just write what i want
> 
> anyway i tried to cram into this chapter all the piratey, dragony goodness that i neglected to in the rest of the story please accept late what this story could have been from the start
> 
> i did it. i made an outline, predicted 7 chapters, and stuck to it. is this the best thing i've ever written? perhaps not. could i have taken more time developing the relationship, the world, the piracy, the intimacy? of course.  
> still, i'm so so proud of myself. i finished this, it didn't get out of hand, and i got to describe pretty shiny dragons and piles of gold. i taught myself new techniques and wrote scenes i've never had the courage to in the past. AND i had a blast. suffice to say i am pleased as a dragon on a heap of gold :)
> 
> for anyone wondering, because i failed to ever include it, but the Dragon Queen was Marianne all along! I thought she might be more important but in sticking to the outline i realized that wouldn't be explored. maybe another day! I tried to combine her hair/eye colour with what we see of *spoilers* to come up with her appearance, considering that her crest is the crest of *spoilers* so anyway that's why she's the Queen. Maybe Byleth or Rhea or hell, even Edelgard! would've been a more logical Dragon Queen but i'm no logician or whatever. Marianne was my first choice, the one made by my heart.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! do not feel shy about leaving a comment if you had a good time reading this or want more dragons in the future! thank you to everyone who's read this!


End file.
